We all make mistakes
by dtbranco
Summary: A / U: What if it was Callie who left Arizona at the airport, saying she could not go to Africa and Arizona had no choice and go there alone with broken heart for being abandoned by the love of his life. My first fanfinc so please have a little patience with me because I intend to improve.
1. Chapter 1

AN1 : First I apologize for my English , I 'm Brazilian and Bad English , I had to make this fic with the help of Google Translate .

AN2 : Please excuse the fanfinc is not good , this is my first and I will do everything possible to improve . I appreciate your attention and good reading . I hope that all comments .

Chapter 1

general POV

After a few weeks , they lived together for Arizona and Callie began decided it was time to add another member to your family . Were a few months of treatment that Arizona had to suffer and hormones were taking their madness , but in the end would be rewarded , because he would be fulfilling the dream of the love of his life and , deep down, she knew it was hers too .

The day of insemination was achieved , they chose as Callie donor because he wanted to try his luck of having a mine in Arizona, although it was a remote possibility due to Latinos genes are very strong .

In insemination room after inserting the needle in Arizona , Dr. Brooks looks at Callie and smiling with an idea that occurred to him .

" Dr Torres would end insemination ? " Ask Dr. Brooks .

" Oh ? But I do not know anything about it ? " Callie replied .

" The only thing you have to do is push the syringe. So you agree ? " Ask Dr. Brooks .

Callie looks at Arizona tears in his eyes and nods in recognition and Arizona , then Callie takes the seat next to Dr. Brooks and ends the insemination of Arizona.

Upon returning home both Callie and Arizona were radiant and lost in his thoughts throughout the day that Arizona could take the test to confirm the pregnancy and the baby will look like.

Three weeks later ...

Once they arrived at the hospital , pager Arizona plays stating that the Chief Webber was awaiting his presence in your room .

"I did something wrong ? " Said Arizona with his fear of hitting her strong authority .

"I do not think so dear . Shall I go with you ? " Said Callie .

" Do not need no love can go to his wing so I let you know what he wanted . " Arizona answered .

" Okay, I 'm so going . Love you . " Callie replied .

"Love you too ! See you at lunch ! " Arizona replied .

Arizona kissed Callie 's lips ' it was the room of Dr. Webber . Arriving in front of the door Arizona took a few deep breaths and knocked.

" Come in. " answered Dr. Webber .

" Good morning boss ! Did you call me ? " Said Arizona.

" Good morning Dr. Robbins . Please sit down. " Answered Dr. Webber

Arizona sat in the chair in front of Dr. Webber and tried to hide the most of your nervousness . Realizing the scene Dr. Webber took pity on her and began to explain why called him into his office .

" Dr. Robbins received a call today from Madison Carter the prize committee saying that my chief of surgery PDS was the new winner of the prize, then Dr. Robbins would like to be the first to congratulate you . "

Once Dr. Webber finished talking Arizona opened and closed his mouth without knowing what to say , the heart was a mile a minute and she thought only of how to tell Callie .

After a few minutes of silence Arizona thanked Dr. Webber saying then explain it all meant .

She went to a room and call paged Callie , Callie appeared a few minutes later and closed the door behind him and saw Arizona walking from one side to the other shaken but smiling to herself until Callie think you have enough and the front of her and gives Arizona the biggest smile and dimples embraces Callie , Callie blankly hugs her back putting kisses on the neck of Arizona.

" Baby as much as I like being paged to the duty room for Prey , but this time I have surgery in 20 minutes and I have to go get ready. " Callie told Arizona.

" Get your head out of the gutter that is not why I called you . " Said Arizona pulled back slightly to look in his eyes that he loves .

" Well .. Um .. Reason that Dr. Webber called me into her room ... to tell me that I won Carter - Madison , but with this I have to go to Africa for 3 consecutive years and physicians training hospital in Malawi. Except I swear when I wrote to award me I was single and did not think to meet you ... " Arizona replied distressed looking to Callie .

Callie did not know what to say . The woman he loves was leaving for Africa without her. No, it will not happen and she made a decision .

" I'll go with you to Africa , no way you're going without me there. " Callie told Arizona.

With this, a smile dimples appeared in full force . the love of his life decided to mill everything to go with it , Arizona was ecstatic with happiness and love for this woman and did the only thing he could do at that moment he kissed her passionately and Callie replied with the same fervor .

" Is that a yes ? " Callie asked after they parted for breath .

" Yesss ... A great Yeah" Arizona replied .

- Day parting of the couple to the hospital -

Arizona and Callie were walking down the hall when he met Dr. Webber .

" Torres , Robbins ," Webber " I thought that would be the way to Malawi ? " Said

" We had a last minute paperwork . " Arizona answered . " Promised the children I would like to say goodbye. "

" Good . 's Work will not reflect positively here ... Of course it was a surprise to discover that I would replace two excellent servers instead of just one. But the problem is the boss . Nobody cares about the problems of the head . " said the chief Webber .

" But Torres is a pity I had great plans for you. " Chief Webber went on to say . " Big Plans . "

" Like what , sir ? "

"I really do not know ... maybe head of the orthopedics department? "

Dr. Webber turned and left the room walking Callie leaving open mouth and motionless on the spot .

3 hours later

Arriving at Sea- Tac Arizona was all excited for the trip and talking nonstop and while Callie was quiet and passing again and again his conversation with Dr. Webber and everything she was quitting to go to Arizona , then she thought and made a decision and stopped walking and looked at Arizona .

"I can not do that . ... And I thought I could leave everything behind and go with you to Arizona , but I'm sorry , I can not ... " Callie said with Arizona .

"What, I'm not understand Calliope ? "

"Arizona going to Africa and be happy without me and I'll be happy here without you . "

" No. You said you could do that , let's talk about the best plan please Callie . ... Please " Arizona asked Callie .

" Sorry Arizona, but I can not . " Callie replied and turned to coast out of the airport .

" Please , Callie back . ... Please " Arizona Callie started crying looking away from her . Callie And cry for not having the courage to go to Arizona .

When Callie disappeared from his sight and flew when it was called , Arizona turned in the opposite direction and headed to their boarding gate with your heart broken by the woman he loved.

- After two weeks in Africa -

" Dr. Arizona are you okay ? " Sonia asked the nurse at the hospital in Malawi.

Arizona had woken up this morning feeling sick and throwing up in the hospital , and now she was still feeling bad , that's when she remembered .

" Shit," Arizona said .

" Excuse me ? " The nurse said .

" Oh is not with you and now I remembered something . " Arizona replied . She took a deep breath " Sonia , you can make me a test kit for me blood? And call any resident available to remove blood for me . "

" All right , but something Dr. Robbins ? "

" Not only that , thank you . "

Five minutes later, a neighbor came with the kit and prepared to remove the blood from Arizona. After removing gave Arizona and she took to the laboratory and asked the test .

Four after she took the result and went to a more private place with trembling hands and looked at the envelope he took a few deep breaths and thought it's now or never and opened it and read the result .

And there was writing what she suspected.

Positive pregnancy .

Now what will she do ? Not Callie . With a baby and she is living in Africa .

AN3 : I know this chapter was short , but I intend to improve in others.


	2. Chapter 2

AN1: I want to thank everyone who is following this my first fic. Try to update every week without fail.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want me to add something just let me try to fit into the story.

Now enough talking and have a great read. Do not forget to comment.

Chapter 2

Arizona went home and sat motionless with his cell phone for wondering if I should call or not to tell Callie about her pregnancy time, but she remembered the words of Callie at the airport " goes to Africa and be happy without me I 'll be happy without you here " and instead call Callie she called Teddy .

" Hello," Teddy replied groggily sleep , she had worked 48 hours straight and she had only slept two hours when his phone rang .

" Teddy is Arizona. Can we talk is very important and I'm sorry you have agreed . "

" Arizona? Glad you called was longing for you . How is Africa ? "

" Here is all great but that's not what I wanted to talk to you . It's ... um ... "

" You can talk to me Arizona Us friends, out with it . "

Arizona took a deep breath and spoke .

"I'm pregnant Teddy . The son of Callie . "

"What ? But how ? When did this happen ? "

" We were trying to get pregnant before Malawi appeared and now I do not know if I can call her to warn that I 'm pregnant . " Arizona took a deep breath and said, " I do not know what to do need help Teddy , I need your advice . What will I do now? ? "

" First of all you want to continue this pregnancy ?

" Of course I do , I have no doubt about it . "

" Okay So you can not tell Callie about this pregnancy . "

" Why not? " Arizona was very confused now and wanted an explanation of Teddy .

Teddy took a deep breath and had a knot in my stomach because she would be the person who would be helping to break the heart of his friend even more , but she had no choice she had to do it and cursed Callie Torres so .

" Arizona um ... She's sleeping with Mark again and apparently it seems that the thing is serious . "

The world of Arizona broke again and she did not even notice the tears falling from her eyes burning on his face, his heart was empty and the only thing she could think about was what she felt was unilateral, as in just 2 weeks she was, Callie was already in bed with Sloan.

After a time of silence Teddy began to worry about Arizona.

" Arizona are you there ? " Teddy said .

"Um . Yeah Since when has this been going ?" It was the only thing that could come out after the lump in his throat .

"Arizona let it go, you will not want to know." Teddy replied asking him to accept the answer and let it go. But as she knows, Arizona never let anything side.

"Teddy answer me. Since when they are asleep again?" Arizona insisted she replies. She needs to know if it had been when they were together or not. Does she left me for him? Arizona wanted to know. But his thoughts were interrupted by Teddy response.

"Since she came back from the airport. All I know is that they were drinking at Joey and since then they see sleeping together." Teddy chose not to tell her that Sloan was bragging that they were good couple together to anyone who would listen in the hospital.

Teddy heard the other side of the line the sobs of her friend and it hurt your heart can not comfort her in his arms .

After a few minutes Arizona began to settle to end the conversation with your friend and let her rest.

"Thanks for telling me Teddy. Know it was not easy for you to tell me, but I am grateful to have told me."

"Amiga I would do anything for you. You know I love you right? And I'll always be here for you," said Teddy

" Yes I know that Teddy and I say the same to you . Now go back to sleep because you need to rest . "

" Okay And you will connect more often to update me about you and baby , okay? "

" Yes I will. Teddy thanks again and good night. "

"Goodnight Arizona. " Answered Teddy .

After hanging up the phone with Arizona, Teddy asked God to take care of your friend and give all the comfort she needed at the moment.

Arizona lay on his bed in a fetal position with hugs wound on his pillow and cried herself to sleep that day.

- Meanwhile in Seattle -

After another round of sex, Mark and Callie are lying on your back on the bed staring at the ceiling in complete silence until Callie breaks the silence .

" I miss the Arizona, Mark . "

" I just blow your mind and you talk about your ex - girlfriend? "

After hearing the word ex -girlfriend Callie felt a big knot and her heart raced with thoughts of Arizona to be his ex - girlfriend.

"I really regret not having entered that plane with her and sent her to be happy without me." Thinking of Arizona move on and be happy without her eating this she was alive. She wanted to be the reason for your happiness, because Arizona was the reason for your happiness. But how to fix an error like this? She sent the love of his life around the world for her to live your dream without it.  
No notices a tear left eye . Then she remembered her own dreams .A child with Arizona.

" Oh my God ! " Callie shouted

Mark was startled and asked what was happening .

"Mark, before all this started, Arizona made an artificial insemination to achieve my dream of having a family with her and we were going to do a pregnancy test on the day he received the news that she won the prize - Madison Carter escaped our minds the question of examinations and if I sent my son and his mother to Africa away from me? what kind of mother am I? and if he hates me for having abandoned him and his mother? .. "Callie starts cry

Mark holds her until she calmed down speaking words of comfort . When he realized that she calmed down he said :

" Torres calm if she is pregnant Robbins will tell you , she's not that kind of person and she loves you very much . "

" But Mark I drop out at an airport without a look back ! I was too selfish , just thought in me and not her. "

" Calm Cal will all work out . "

" And if it does not ? "

" I have an idea why do not you demand Teddy and asks if she has any news? She is a friend of Arizona maybe she turned to her and said something . It costs nothing to ask . What do you think ? "

" You 're right I'll do it tomorrow . Thank you Mark . "

"Come here, let's sleep . " Mark said .

" Good evening Mark . "

"Goodnight Torres . "

And they fell asleep in each arm of the other .

- Africa -

7 weeks gestation

Arizona begins to feel the effects of pregnancy hormones and despite everything that happened to her , she still has a dimpled smile every time she thinks about her son and her thoughts are interrupted by a father who comes into your hospital for help with your child only 3 years old in his arms all bloody and almost lifeless.

Arizona quickly runs up to him and asks what is happening and shouts to bring a stretcher for her .

" He was attacked by a lioness , please help my son . " The child's father said .

"I will do everything possible to save him I promise . " Therein Arizona rushes along with the resident and nurses to save the child .

After 5 hours of surgery everyone in the room applauded Arizona for having saved the child , tearfully Arizona thanks everyone for their help and support .

When she reaches the waiting room not only was the child's father in the waiting room but also his three older brothers, mother, grandparents and uncle of the boy. When Arizona gives the news that the child is alive, the child's mother falls knee and thank Arizona for having saved his younger son, Arizona kneels in front of this mother and hugs her saying that she was happy to help and aid to up and withdraws from the room in tears because she did a good thing today.

Arizona went to the examination room to find Dr. Azambuja to make the monthly exam .

" Good afternoon Dr. Azambuja excuse the delay was in surgery . " Arizona apologized for the delay of the query.

" Dr. Arizona 's ok , I understand the routine of a doctor . " He smiled at Arizona.

" And Dr. Robbins, congratulations for surgery today, thanks to you and the family does not have to bury their child tomorrow "

Arizona blushed a bit embarrassed and said the doctor . "I just did my job Azambuja . "

" Okay Enough talk and let's take a look at this little guy. "

Dr. Azambuja starts passing the gel in the belly of Arizona and the ultrasound he starts searching for the baby. A few seconds later, the image appears on the screen and Arizona stares at the screen with the image of his son, but then she hears a sound that makes the tears come down his face, a sound she has already become addicted to the sound of the heart his son.

That night, when Arizona came home starts listening heartbeat of his son again through the dvd done by Dr. Azambuja and called Teddy.

"How will my future mother preferred. "Teddy says when answering the phone

"I 'm fine . Actually we're good. Listen Teddy " Arizona increases the volume so that Teddy could hear .

" Oh my God ! It is his heart beating ? "

" Yes. It's a sound that I am already addicted ." Arizona says falling into a laugh .

Teddy laugh with her and let fall a tear of happiness for her friend who is managing to overcome his grief and moving on.

"Teddy can I ask you something?" Said Arizona.

"Sure, bring it on . "

" Would you accept to be the godmother of my baby ? "

"Sure. Would be an honor for me to Arizona" Teddy replied without hesitation. "If you ask me if I come in Malawi kick your ass"

Both Arizona and Teddy were laughing for a while.

"Then you will send me a photo of my godson?"

" How do you know it's a boy ? Can a girl ? "

" No, I'm sure it's a boy "

" Ok Teddy so I find out the sex of the baby I'll tell you . But to answer your question ,I'll be sending the photo to the email.

"I'll be waiting."

" So tell me about your day ? "

Arizona told about their day and Teddy did the same and sat talking until Arizona began to get sleepy and said goodbye and went to sleep listening to the beating heart of your child .

- Meanwhile in Seattle -

Callie checked into the well to answer your page and finds him a total chaos.

" Karev what's happening ? "

" A truck lost control and slammed into a school bus that was returning from school. "

" Shit," said Callie . "Where do you need me ? "

" one child 9 year old , female, exposed fracture and internal bleeding . "

"Ask to prepare an OU now because we're headed." Callie shouted to a nurse.

" You will come with me Karev ? "

" Surely Torres " said Karev

After 8 hours of surgery Callie and Karev went out to the waiting room to warn parents that they managed to save his son . Halfway Callie turns to Karev and says :

" You did well there Karev , I'm proud of you . "

"I had a great teacher, Robbins is the best thing that happened to me . If not for her I would be nothing . Too bad you let her go to be with Sloan . "

" My personal life is none of your account Karev and I have not changed Arizona by Mark not . " Callie replied harshly .

" If what you say is that it is to sleep . "

Before she could answer they are already in the waiting room and are covered by the child's parents. After giving the update Karev went one way and Callie went to the room attendants are switching to their street clothes and go straight to the bar of Joe . Today he would need booze to be able to sleep .

When she entered the Joe , she spent a quick look to see who was at the bar and saw that Mark was sitting alone at a table and went to meet her .

" Hi " said Callie

" Hi " said Mark

Callie motioned for Joe and he brought a beer and two shots of tequila for her .

She took the 2 twelves and Mark raised an eyebrow at her .

" Rough day ? " He asked

" You have no idea .. " She growled

" Spit it out Torres "

"I had a case today with Karev and he just had to bring it to the fore Arizona . " She sighed . "Mark I really miss her and it hurts me to have no word from you. I mean, she thinks of me as much as I think of her? Does she miss me? I can not stop thinking about it."

Mark did not answer and just motioned for Joe to some more dozes of tequila.

" Let's drink some more and forget it for tonight . "

When she was a little drunk Teddy walks into the bar and makes repairs and Mark is looking to sign Torres.

" Go and ask her . " Said Mark

Callie stood up and went to Teddy

" Hi Teddy "

" Hi Callie "

" Hmm ... you have spoken to Teddy Arizona? "

Teddy stopped and thought about saying no lie , but decided to speak the truth .

" Yes "

" Hmm ... She ... she ask about me ? "

Teddy thought to himself " I knew this would happen . "

"Torres sorry, but I will not tell you what I'll talk to Arizona. You made a choice to give up on her and she's my friend, I will not betray their trust by anything or by anyone."

Callie lower shoulders in defeat and look into the eyes of Teddy and says :

" Does at least you could say that I miss her ? I tried calling the number but it was disconnected . "

" Yes. She had to change his number because the old number was not working in Africa . "

" If I ask for her number , any chance you would give me ? "

"None. "

" Okay Goodnight Teddy "

"Goodnight Torres . "

Returning to Mark table knew the sorrow of her friend and invited her to go to her apartment and estrarem their minds in which Callie accepted immediately .

- Africa -

Arizona was sitting on the bench in front of the clinic observing the landscape and lost in his thoughts. Remembering how she and Callie met, first date, the first time I had sex, the first battles in the day they separated because of babies, when they returned, when they decided to live together and have a child, the day that she left him at the airport and finally the day that Teddy told him that Callie and Mark were sleeping together. A tear fell from her eyes and she wiped it and made a decision.

She would not cry for more Callie, she would move on and take care of your baby and be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

AN1 : First of all I want to thank my Beta Chickahominy because without it I could not write this fanfic . So many, many thanks .

AN2 : I'll have a passage of time in this chapter .

AN3 : I intend to bring Arizona from Africa yes, Callie definitely wont be pregnant with Mark's baby and try put a little Lexie as asked .

Again thank you all and good reading . I hope your comments .

* * *

Chapter 3

Callie and Mark entering the hospital to see their shifts and something draws attention Callie . She takes Mark to where she can see and hear better what Teddy is talking to Dr. Webber .

Teddy was talking to Dr. Webber on your holiday and that she would need to take a few more days in addition to your holiday . And that puzzled Callie why Teddy would need more time. Mark was talking to her and she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying until he blocked her vision and drew her attention.

" Torres can you pay attention to what I 'm talking about.?" Mark complained to Callie .

" Mark not now, I'm trying to listen to what Teddy is talking to Dr. Webber about. Now pretend you 're talking and stepped aside not to plug my vision . " Callie said softly .

Teddy realized the intention of Callie and began to change the direction of the conversation and said he would pass on the boss's office shortly.

Dr. Webber had a strange attitude and Teddy looked around and realized what was happening too. He nodded and started to leave , but before Teddy 's shoulder pressed to say that you understand and leaned over to speak softly so that only Teddy hear :

" Tell Dr. Robbins that I send my congratulations for the baby and I 'm awaiting your return to my hospital, Dr. Altman and good journey! Consider accepted order . " After these words he left and went toward his office.

After left Dr. Webber , Teddy was going toward her ward when Callie stopped her .

" Good morning Teddy! "

" Good morning Callie! "

" Hmm ... Not wanting to intrude ... but you're going on vacation ? " Callie bit her lower lip nervously .

"So subtle Torres " Mark thought to himself .

Teddy thought and resolve to tell her a lie .

" Yes. I'm going to Caribbean beaches. Ever wanted to meet there. "

Teddy knew that Callie did not believe her and insisted on before she gave an excuse any more .

" Torres and Sloan.I have to go finish some paperwork to be able to go. See ya,"said Teddy and she was gone without waiting for an answer .

Callie stared at her departure intrigued by the response of Teddy .

"She was lying" Callie asked without looking at him.

" Leave it alone and let's go Torres and start working . " Mark answered her .

They were walking toward the room attendants but Callie said to herself that it would not let go no, she wanted real answer .

The following day

* * *

- Apartment Teddy -

Teddy was packing her suitcases and looking for there and your smile goes from one corner to the other ear . She really is in trouble with Arizona when she get there with as gift she bought for her goddaughter . Yes it will be a girl and she knows her friend 's over the moon with it .

She called a taxi and took her bags to the room and sat on the couch and turned on the tv and waited until the taxi arrives. Not 3 minutes later the bell rings .

She gets up and looks through the peephole and sees Callie on the other side of the door . She takes a deep breath and opens the door .

" Good morning Torres ! What are you doing here ? " Came out harsher than she wanted .

"Hum . Near here I was passing by and I thought maybe you needed a ride to the airport and here I am . " She gave a nervous smile

Teddy raised an eyebrow at Callie . She should know that she would not give up so easily , it is equal to Arizona. Shaking her head at the thought.

" Really Torres ? You were just passed by here ? " Teddy decided to play a little with her.

" Okay I just came here to take you to the airport . Then accepted a ride ? " Callie asked hopefully for her to say yes .

Before Teddy respond , they heard the horn of the taxi and Teddy gives an apologetic smile to Callie.

"How about you help me with the bags ? " Teddy took pity on the woman .

" Okay," Callie said discouraged

" Teddy ? Don't you think for a trip to the beach you are taking too much luggage ? " Callie questioned Teddy hoping she confirm that she was going to visit Arizona, because that is what your instinct is talking to her and that 's something that Teddy hiding it.

"Um . " Teddy was taken aback by the question and had to think fast . "I just enjoy being a woman with options. "

Callie narrows his eyes at her saying that she is not buying that excuse , but let it pass . A part of her is glad that Arizona has a friend so faithful to her as Teddy 's and the other part just wants to know how Arizona is doing . His internal debate was interrupted by the taxi driver .

" That's all you."

" Yes " Teddy replied and turned to Callie .

" Take care Torres . See you in a few days . "

" Have a good trip Teddy "

" Thank you . " Teddy said entering the cab Callie starts to close the door of the cab and rests on the car window and says to Teddy

" Tell Arizona that I said hi . " She got up and went to his car.

The taxi started up tothe airport and Teddy is thinking about how Callie is missing in your personal life . First let Arizona at the airport and then come sleeping with Mark . Does she regretted not having gone to Africa? Not if she was sorry she would not be with Mark .

"Torres ... " Teddy sighed and shook her head

* * *

- Airport in Africa -

Arizona is excited to see Teddy get out of the gate and when she saw her smile and dimples appeared immediately went to meet her .

When Teddy saw Arizona came to meet her she had to stop walking to observe Arizona she was huge for a woman carrying an only a child , but she decided not to say anything to her friend . When Arizona came close to Teddy tried her best to hug her .

" Now that I'm here , you could not wait until the birth of my goddaughter to talk ? " Teddy tried to talk very seriously but failed miserably when he looked into the face of Arizona, she was smiling with huge dimples and her smile was going side to side of his face .

"You mean godchildren ! "

" What ? "

"I'm having twins Teddy ! " Arizona answered with a voice of happiness .

" Oh my God ! " Teddy cried and hugged Arizona again.

" But why did not you tell me on the phone ? " Teddy asked

" Because then I would not see your face of joy. "

The two laughed and Arizona motioned for them to go get the bags of Teddy in order to go home from Arizona.

" So what would you say if I told you that you will finally have your godson , and goddaughter ? " Arizona asked teddy .

" Are you kidding me ? "

Arizona shook her head in denial and Tgeddy gave a cry of happiness in the middle of the airport and when everyone looked at her , her cheeks turned red and she grabbed the last bag and was heading towards the exit with Arizona.

" So do you still think about natural childbirth ? " Teddy asked

"No. The surgery is scheduled in 3 days , so I wanted you here soon and I want you there in case something goes wrong . " Arizona had to explain because last week she called and asked to anticipate Teddy journey here.

" Stop that nothing will go wrong in surgery . The only thing wrong I will be very spoiling my godchildren . " Teddy said in a serious tone but with a smile on his face .

"Um . Explained Now is the amount of bags you brought . " Arizona laughed and shook his head in denial couple Teddy .

" Hey ! I have to be an exemplary aunt - godmother . "45m Later They went to the residence of Arizona to leave the bags and walked towards the clinic that Arizona is trying so hard to be perfect.

When they arrived Teddy was very proud of what he saw , Arizona was doing a great job with the clinic. She also met doctors that Arizona is teaching , nurses and all support staff .

After walking all go straight to the clinic were Arizona room. They stayed there for a few hours catching up day until Arizona was quiet and his eyes widened and he looked down and Teddy did not understand anything .

" Oh my God No, no , no ! " Said Arizona

" What was Arizona? " Teddy asked worriedly

" Your proteges could not wait any longer to come into the world and meet you ... aiiii " Arizona was cut from her sentence when pain shot through his body .

Teddy ran to the side of Arizona and called for calm her friend because she was going to get a wheelchair for her and ask for one nurse patient clothing , prepare an OU and call the doctor in Arizona. Once Teddy arrived with the wheelchair and the clothes to put Arizona , Arizona moved faster than she could and sat in the chair and went straight to OR reserved for her.

Arizona asked as Teddy stood by her all the time that surgery lasted . When the doctor handed the girl to nurse do a quick check and then the nurse handed the girl to Teddy and Teddy placed in the arms of Arizona.

When she looked at her daughter a tear of happiness and sadness left at the same time his eyes . Cheers because her daughter is alive , healthy and sadness that Callie is not there with her . She looked at Teddy said :

" Teddy want you to meet Sophia Theodora Robbins - Torres . " Arizona said in a voice thick with emotion.

Teddy 's eyes flickered in tears as she heard the name of her goddaughter . Arizona looked at her and asked if everything was okay and Teddy could only shake her head saying yes not trusting her voice to reply .

She gave the girl pair deliver the lead nurse and Sofia for an incubator and so Teddy took Sofia kissed her forehead and gave her the nurse took the child and placed back into the arms of Arizona.

" Teddy this is Brian Timothy Robbins - Torres . "

Teddy also kissed the head of Brian and returned to nurse to be placed in the incubator .

As soon as the doctor finished cesarean , Arizona was sent to a rest room and Teddy went along .

* * *

Meanwhile - in - Seathe

Callie was sitting on his couch in silence with a heavy heart and tears in hereyes until Mark came in and asked what was happening to her .

She replies

" Arizona .. "

* * *

AN4 : I hope you enjoyed the chapter , if not I apologize . Until the next chapter .


	4. Chapter 4

AN 1 : I want to thank everyone who offered to help me, so thank you so much ! And thanks again to my beta Chickahominy the help.

Hope you enjoy this chapter .

* * *

Chapter 4

Teddy is sitting on the chair next to the bed of Arizona since they were in the room waiting for the kids to wake . When she sees the nurse she is passing a sign for her and goes to the door to talk to the nurse .

" Could you tell me how are the Sofia and Brian babies ? "

" They are doing well . Their vital signs are increasing every hour and if it continues at this pace they will come out next week . "

" Thank you . " Teddy thanked the nurse and turned to go back to his place , she noted that Arizona was waking up and ran to his side .

" Hey . " Teddy said .

" Hey . " Arizona said , her voice slightly hoarse .

Teddy took a glass of water with a straw and gave it to her to drink .

" Thank you . " She thanked . " And babies ? "

Teddy noted the concern of her friend and responded quickly .

" They are great and should come out until next week . " Teddy it with a smile on her face .

" Arizona 'm so happy that you named your daughter after me , I do not even know what to say , except thank you and promise that I will be the godmother best for them . "

" Teddy , I have no doubt that you will be a great godmother . And you always here for me is starboard least I can do to thank you. "

" You do not have to thank me for anything Arizona, you're my best friend and would do anything for you . " Arizona nodded indicating that she understood . " Then comes this syrupy subject and because I do not want to cry anymore . "

Arizona laughed the words of Teddy but the smile died quickly when she perceceu the serious face of Teddy .

" What was Teddy ? "

" Hmm ... Arizona you sure you want to put the last name of Callie in babies ?

" Yes. Although we are no longer together she is still mother of these babies Teddy . We plan together these children and it was she who made me insemination , then yes I'm sure Teddy . " Gone a bit harder than she meant.

" Sorry . Because I do not want you to regret it. " Teddy spoke in his defense .

" I know Teddy . Sorry the way I answered you . "

Teddy shook his head and remained silent for a few minutes until Arizona recalled .

" OMG ! Teddy my parents have to call them and warn . And they do not know that I was having twins, my mother will kill me I did not. " Arizona mutters . " Teddy pass me my phone to call my parents and I remember if they kill me you have two godchildren to create . " Both fell into laughter .

Arizona dials the number from his mother and on the fourth ring she answers the phone .

" Hello? Residence of Robbins ! "

" Hi mom ! "

" Arizona honey , how are you? And the baby is ok ? "

"Um .. about that .. " Arizona took a breath and spoke . " What would you say if I told you that you are now grandparents and father ? "

" Arizona ! What happened ? You were due for the next month ? The baby okay? " Barbara asked worriedly .

Arizona saw the concern and rushed to explain , before your mother has heart attack.

"Mom, they're fine . Are only in the incubator for some days to make sure there is no problem . "

" You told them? "

"Um . Yeah mother. They are twins . A boy and a girl . "

" Arizona Robbins Michelle , how is it that only now I 'm knowing that I 'm not only having a grandchild two grandson ? " Barbara responds screaming

" Mom I just found out last week and thought it would give time to warn you and dad . "

" Wait a minute. " Barbara said .

" Daniel , we're going to Africa. For her daughter thought it was not important to tell us what was dento 2 children instead of 1 . "

"What ? " Arizona and the colonel answered at the same time.

" No mom , no need to come . Teddy is here and she will help me . " Arizona tried to reason with her mother .

" Do not give me that girl . As much as I trust and you and Teddy , none of you know how to take care of a child. We're going to go , period. "

" Let me talk to Dad. " Arizona demanded . His last hope was his father make your mother understand that there was no need for them to fly to Malawi to help her with the kids .

Barbara handed the phone to Colonel and warned not to take too long on the phone because they still had to call the airport and book flights to Malawi, nodded in agreement and she retired to the room to pack .

" Arizona? " Colonel said .

" Father No need to fly you out here . It is an exaggeration of the mother , we can take care of everything here . "

" Arizona Your mother is right . Two children will not be easy to deal with. So this is not discursão . 're Going and that's final . " Colonel replied in his voice of authority.

" Okay," Arizona replied in defeat .

"Your mother will call later with the itinerary of our flew . "

" Yes sir. "

" See you later honey. " Colonel spoke with a sweeter voice.

"Bye dad. "

Once hung Arizona huffed and told Teddy : . " They are coming here "

When Daniel went into his bedroom Barbara was packing their bags.

" Daniel you could call the airport and book our tickets . Meanwhile I finish packing your bags ? "

" Yes Barb , I'll do it now . "

When Daniel was leaving the room , Mrs. Robbins asked him the question that was not coming out of his head.

" Daniel ... should we tell Callie about the twins ? After all she is their mother too? "

" Barb should not meddle in it. And besides that she left our daughter at the airport and now this in another relationship , she moved on and we will not mess up your life and now is the time for our daughter to move on and take care of our grandchildren was more . Did you ever forget the nights that Arizona would call crying because of it ? You want it back ? Because I do not. " Coronel said .

" Of course I also do not want that to happen again. But honey ... " Barbara insisted and Colonel cut her before she finished her sentence .

" Barbara this is a decision of our daughter , we should not meddle in it. The only thing we can do is is there to help her and nothing else . Am I clear?"

Barbara Daniel nodded and left the room to call and reserve tickets.

An hour later Barbara calls Arizona and Teddy who attends.

" Hello? " Teddy asks .

" Arizona? " Barbara asks .

" Not Teddy robbins lady . "

" Oh ! Hi Teddy . How are things there with my drink? And do not call me robbins ladies told you to call me Barbara . "

" She's sleeping now . But I can wake her if you want . "

" No, no, no ... I'm just calling to inform us that our flight will leave within 3h . "

" I'll tell her so she wakes up and I'll pick you up when you arrive. "

"Thanks Teddy for everything. By taking care of our little girl and now our grandchildren . "

" Arizona is my best friend Barbara and you are all welcome. "

" Then later Teddy . "

"Bye Barbara . "

Teddy hung up and was resting now and only had to wait for the Robbins arrive.

Teddy is at the airport waiting for the couple disembarked Robbins takes them to the Arizona residence and leave your bags and go to the hospital and find Arizona children .

So who came out of the gate the colonel saw Teddy was waiting for them and toward her .

" Good evening soldier ! I hope you have taken good care of my daughter and my grandchildren . " Colonel spoke in his voice commanding .

" The leaves of this daniel . He does not care about Teddy . But tell me how they are going ? "And hugged Teddy and all of them were going to pick up the bags of robbins .

" They are doing very well and in a few days will already be going home. " Answered Teddy , just a little more relaxed . Now she understands where the problem comes from the authorized Arizona.

After catching their bags they make a 45 minutes to reach the residence of Arizona. After settling , Teddy took them to the hospital .

Teddy walked where the Arizona was with the babies and hit the glass warning that were already there . Arizona came out of the nursery area and headed toward their parents.

Barbara hugged her daughter and gave kiss on her cheek and pulled away to Colonel greet her daughter as well.

All put appropriate clothing entered the ICU , and PEDS Arizona referred the parents where their children were .

"Mother and father want you to meet Sophia Theodora Robbins - Torres and Timothy Brian Robbins - Torres . " Arizona spoke proudly of his children .

Barbara looked at children with tears of happiness in his eyes and the colonel smiled proudly of his daughter and his grandchildren . The colonel did everything possible to hide the tears from his eyes , though he was still " Colonel " and did not like to show weakness , but everything that is related to your girl and now their grandchildren make it a complete silly .

The Colonel cleared his throat " They are lovely beautiful daughter ! "

" Thank you Daddy. "

" Daughter , Sophie looks a lot like you in this season . And Brian pulled some features Callie . " Commented Barbara and Arizona just nodded , because this time she did not trust her own voice .

Some days passed and Beverage Robbins - Torres are already at home and Arizona, Teddy , Barbara and Daniel are taking turns taking care of the twins.

Now it was time Daniel and Teddy with twins and Arizona and Barbara were in the kitchen preparing lunch .

" Mother! " Arizona said:

" Yes daughter. "

" Thank you for coming to help me with twins. " Said Arizona and Barbara turned to face her daughter . " Without you I would not have got here . Thank you for not having listened to me and flown all this way to stay here with me . "

Barbara went over to where Arizona stood and gave a tight hug his daughter . Arizona hugged her from her mother .

" You 're welcome my daughter and I love you. "

" I love you mommy! "

" Now comes this chat because lunch is not done alone. " Barbara replied with a smile .

* * *

Seathe

Callie was looking out of her apartment the rain falling on Seathe window and lost in thought .

" What I 'm doing still sleeping with Mark ? " Callie asked herself .

Mark was acting like it was not her boyfriend and friend that she needed and she was not liking it.

" What will Arizona say if he knew that? " She asked .

The penny dropped for her . " Shit, " she said to no one in the room .

Teddy has surely told the Arizona and now your chances of getting Arizona back were nil because she would never forgive her for sleeping with mark .

What you did this did Callie ? She continued to question . You know she always had one foot behind his friendship with mark and now you proved that she was right to fear. She was angry with herself . But hope sprang deep down that Teddy might not have said anything , maybe she even knew it . This same thought was as though everyone in the hospital knew it thanks to big mouth marketing . When Teddy back 'll ask her , it never hurts to ask right? And if she told Arizona she would kill Teddy so .

But she said it was not Teddy 's fault that she was the only culprit in this mess was to be sleeping with her mark and then she takes the decision that it would no longer sleep with mark anymore. When she ends up taking this decision the person concerned enters the apartment of Callie .

" Hey Torres ! How about going for a quickie ? " Mark said with his smirk .

" You do not know do not knock on the door ? " Callie replied .

" Our Torres what's gotten into you ? "

" Look mark , you're my best friend, but we have to put some limits on this friendship. "

" What are you talking about Callie ? You and I never had limits . "

" But now we have. First of all I will not sleep with you anymore and second today from anything entering my apartment without knocking first. Got it? "

" Why now? Yesterday when I was screwing your mind , you were not complaining . "

" Mark today on my day off I put me much to think about and saw that I have to change some things and our friendship is one of them . So please accept this. "

" Ok Torres . If this is what you want, but do not come crying after asking to rub me because you miss the blonde and wants to forget her at that moment . " Mark responds with anger and left the apartment Callie slamming the door .

The next day mark knocks Callie and expects her to answer . When Callie opens the door he asks if he can come in, she pulls away and make room for him to enter .

" Cal Look , sorry about yesterday , I acted like a spoiled brat and you 're right . I love Lexie and Arizona and if you continue in our life the way it was was not right. "

Callie sighed and answered . " Now you see my point of view and I was trying to say . " She gave a sincere smile . "Apology accepted Sloan . "

" Forgiven then? "

" Yes. "

" Just to confirm we are still best friends ? "

"Of course mark . Now let me go get dressed and go to work . "

" Ok Torres . I'll be waiting for you here in the room . "

Glad he understood not want to lose my best friend . Callie thought .

* * *

Malawi

The end of the holidays Teddy comes to an end and she has to return to Seathe . Arizona takes her to the airport .

" Teddy thank you for everything you did for me and my children . I can not thank you for it . "

" Arizona you do not have to thank me after all and I am also responsible for them . I'm the best there ever was and godmother to my next vacation I'm flying back here , then wait I get to celebrate the one year anniversary of them together . " Teddy says with a smile.

" Surely you are the best godmother and I will wait for you get to celebrate together . "

" Do not forget to give me updates every day of my godchildren and her , ok ? "

" Yes you Teddy had lost nothing I promise . "

" Ah ! Photos and footage too. "

" Yes , yes, yes , Teddy . "

They listened to the flight to be called Teddy and Arizona spoke .

"Me a hug here and now has safe flight . Tell me when you arrive. "

" Okay Arizona bye and take care . "

"Bye Teddy and you take care too. "

" Anything call me. " Teddy says .

Arizona nods in acknowledgment and Teddy turns and walks toward his boarding and back to his life in Seathe .

* * *

AN2 : I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next , in the middle of it to be exact , have a passage of time .

I await your comments!

Until next .


	5. Chapter 5

AN: SnickerAngel want to thank for helping me in this chapter, this chapter without you not go out today, so thank you very much for your help.

* * *

Chapter 5

On her first day back at the hospital , Teddy has a patient together with Owen and Callie and during surgery Callie was staring at Teddy every 5 minutes. Teddy, not having it anymore decides to act .

" Torres out with it , what do you want from me ? "

"Why do you think I want to say something ? "

"You really want to get into this little game with me ? "

"Okay. Teddy I would like to know if you talked about my personal life to anyone? " Teddy lifted up one eyebrow at her and she glances back to look her your patient.

"The one would be Arizona? Because if so I told you not to talk about it."

"What is Teddy ? " Teddy did not answer and Callie continued to persist.

"At least you can tell me if you talked to her about ... Mark?"

"Dr. Torres we need to focus on saving the life of this patient. After surgery we can talk." Callie nodded and all went silent in the OR .

After the surgery was finished, Callie followed Teddy up to an on-call room and left Owen to talk with the patient's family.

Teddy waited for Callie to come in and shut the door then she turned to face Callie.

"What does it matter now? " Teddy said.

"What do you mean, what does it matter now? It's my life we're talking about."

"You know what, I'm going to get straight to the point. You want to know if I told Arizona that you were sleeping with Mark? Yes, I told her and do not regret having told her."

"How could you do that? What right did you have to go talking about my life to anyone?"

"Right!? You and Mark did not attempt to hide it from anyone in the hospital and now you want to accuse me of something? I had every right to tell MY BEST FRIEND that her ex-girlfriend was sleeping with someone so soon after she was abandoned at the airport!"

"But now she'll think I was cheating on her with Mark while we were together! That's why."

"And what does it matter now? You are not together so what Arizona thinks shouldn't matter to you, since you left her at the airport."

"That's the problem! I do still care! And now she will never forgive me for what I've done! I was stupid to let her go. She will never forgive me for sleeping with Mark and this is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Teddy gives a sarcastic smile." It should have been me who put a knife to your neck when you went to start sleeping with Mark. This was your error not mine. Now accept the consequences of your mistake."

Callie sits one of the on-call room beds and starts crying. Teddy is right this was my mistake, Callie thought.

Seeing this scene Teddy felt sorry for Callie. She sat beside her and rubbed her hand on Callie's back to comfort her.

"Callie, I told her when I could no longer hear her crying on the phone because of you, so I told her to move on and build a life without you in it and that was what she did."

"She moved on?" Callie asked through her tears.

"Yes she did and you should do the same. Torres go live your life and be happy." Callie said nothing and continued Teddy.

"Yes it sucks but time will help you and if you need I'm sure Mark will be there for you and if he can't I'll be here." With that Teddy gave Callie a kiss on her head and left the room hoping that she did the right thing.

After her departure, Callie continued sitting there until her pager came to life and she wiped her tears deciding to follow Teddy's advice. If Arizona can, then she too will get on with her life. Then she opens the door and goes to answer her page leaving the past in the past and moving forward.

* * *

After 1 year

Arizona is at the airport waiting for the arrival of Teddy with 2 cups of coffee in hand, she sees Teddy deboard the plane.

"Teddy!" Arizona shouted loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey! Thank you." Teddy said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"How was the flight?"

"Tiring, but I'm here now. Where are my proteges?"

"They're with Mom. I have missed you, Teddy."

"Me too, but why didn't you bring them with you?"

"Because I need a breather. "THE COLONEL" is driving me crazy, he 's taking care of the birthday arrangements and is doing everything with military precision."

Teddy laughed and Arizona looked at her with a very narrow look. "You will not be laughing when you see the schedule he made for you too." Teddy's smile fell away. "That's what I thought."

They packed up Teddy and were heading home to Arizona's.

Inside the car Teddy starts some conversation with Arizona.

"How are you doing with your parents living here with you?" Teddy asked.

"Sometimes they make me crazy, but I could not do it without them." Arizona gave a sincere smile at Teddy.

"Sofia is my dad's shadow. They love each other so much." Arizona replied with pride thinking of her children.

"And Brian?" Teddy asked.

"Even at this age he is very protective of his sister and me."

"The other day Sofia was running in the yard and fell and he ran to help her up and gave a kiss to heal your hurt. And again mother was discussing what we would do for lunch and he thought we were fighting and stood up to defend me." She smiled remembering the scene.

"He looks like a mix of Tim and Callie."

The air was heavy with the mention of the name, Callie and Teddy was brought back to the conversation she had with Callie year ago, but she chose not to tell Arizona about that conversation. Arriving home with Arizona she noticed the twins playing with the neighbor kids and went straight to meet them. "Aunt T." say the twins and run toward her. "I missed you! Brought gifts for you, let's get in the car." The kids nod and go towards the car where Teddy's bags are. The colonel sees the scene and comes near them. "Glad you're here soldier. You arrived at the right time. Take your schedule and follow it properly. Am I clear?" The colonel said in his authoritative voice. "Yes sir!" Teddy answered quickly as he walked away. Looking at Arizona, she realized that she was smiling with a look that said I TOLD YOU SO. They took the Teddy's bags to the house and started helping set up for the birthday. Teddy and Arizona were sitting on the porch filling balloons as Arizona starts a subject she preferred to speak about in person rather than over the phone. "Teddy I will be back next year for Baltimore. I'm going to work at Johns Hopkins Hospital. I will have the same function as I would expect Seattle." Arizona said looking ahead without looking at the Teddy. Teddy turned to face Arizona. "Look at me Arizona." Arizona turned and faced Teddy. "Whatever you decide I will support you and if that means you have to go to Baltimore, then so be it." Teddy embraces Arizona who returns the hug.

After the hug, Teddy thinks if maybe she should try for a place at Johns Hopkins and maybe get closer to the friend because she knows the real reason for her not returning to Seattle. And also it would be a bonus that she would be closer to her godchildren.

* * *

Seattle

Callie was in the enfeira station delivering a graphic when Christina appeared beside her and handed her the graphics and also struck up a conversation with Callie.

"Did you know that Teddy went on vacation?" Cristina inquired.

"No. I thought she was off. " Callie answered.

"She unwittingly told me she was going to Africa."

With that Callie leaned her head and looks at Cristina. "She went to see Arizona? And she did not say anything to me?" Callie said a little louder as jealousy boiled through her veins. Before Christina could answer anything, Lauren appeared behind Callie, hugs her and places a kiss on her neck and Cristina makes a disgusted face for it as she leaves.

"Hey Baby!" Lauren says. Callie is trying to control her jealousy in front of Lauren so she won't notice but fails miserably.

"Hey!"

"What is happening? You look very tense. Can I help with your stress? " Lauren asks with a smirk.

Callie takes a deep breath before answering. "No, it's okay."

" Everything's okay now, right? I've confirmed our reservation at the Italian restaurant you like. I want to celebrate our 3 month anniversary in style. " Lauren replied with a big smile.

Four months ago Lauren began working in Seattle and she and Callie work on the same case. Then went out to celebrate the success of their surgery at Joe's and since then they have gone out together to drink regularly. After 1 month they ended up sleeping together and as of today they had been together three months. "Of course if all goes well I will be leaving here at 7 and I'll meet you in my apartment." Callie replied .

* * *

Malawi

The twins birthday party was a success and now Arizona was sitting on the porch of her home watching Teddy chasing the twins and vice versa as she began to imagine Callie playing this way with the twins and she felt a twinge of sadness that not everything all turned out the way they planned, but she was happy to have a friend in Teddy. Arizona was drawn from her thoughts by her father who sat beside he watching the scene in front of them, they were silent for a while until Daniel decided to break the silence.

" They are very happy aren't they? " asked Daniel.

" Yes they are. Teddy is amazing with them. " Arizona replied .

" You know daughter, they would be happier if they could have their other parent with them in their life. And not only through images and videos that you show them or stories you tell them of what their other mother is like. They need her presence. You also need her help. Do not let anger or fear keep you away from each other. Be strong for them and for yourself." He gives her a kiss on the head and leaves the balcony so his daughter can think about what he said.

Arizona is thinking about what her father's words , and knows he's right. The children already know that Callie is their other mother. Taking a deep breath she made the decision to call Callie tell about the children, but she would need Teddy beside her to do so.

" Children ! It's time to go . " Arizona said .

The children ran towards her . "Can you tell grandma to give them their bath and put pajamas on. Aunt Teddy and I 'll tell some stories before you go to bed. " Arizona said , and when children left, she motioned for her to follow Teddy corner the balcony .

" I'll call Callie now and tell her about the twins . "

" Arizona do you think that's a good idea ? "

" Yes. My father came to me and we talked and he has a good point Teddy . Sofia and Brian deserve to have Callie in their lives and not just pictures or videos as I have done to date . "

" Okay he's right about that . " Teddy agrees with Arizona.

" So you could ... sit beside me tomorrow when I call? "

"Of course Arizona! "

The next morning

Arizona could not sleep and she looked at the bedside clock and the red lights were scoring 4 in the morning in Malawi then it would be 11pm in Seattle. She thought of waking Teddy to stay with her during the call, but she knew that Teddy would kill her. So deciding she could not stand waiting anymore, she went to wake her sleeping friend.

" Teddy wake up ! " Arizona shook Teddy a little to wake her . " Teddy grunted and woke . She looks at the clock and see it's still morning and pulls the cover up again . Arizona pulls the cover off her and starts to talk .

" You promised you'd be by my side when I called, then she grabs Teddys hand and tries to lift Teddy out of bed . "

" Arizona is still morning go back to sleep . " Teddy insisted wanting nothing more than go back to sleep .

" Come on Teddy ! In Seattle it's night. "Teddy has no choice but to get up and follow Arizona to the balcony for Arizona to make the connection . Arriving on the balcony Arizona takes 3 deep breaths and dials Callie's number then puts the phone on speaker so Teddy can hear the conversation too.

After 4 rings .

" Hello? "

* * *

Seattle

Callie is taking a shower getting readyto go to work when she heard her phone ring .

" Lauren answer the phone for me and write down the message then tell them that I 'll call whoever it is back . "Lauren picks up the phone seeing a strange number and answers the phone .

" Hello? " Lauren answers .

" Hmm .. Is this the phone of Calliope Torres ? " The voice on the other end of the phone asks .

" Yes. She can not answer the call and asked to take a message . Who is speaking ? "

" My name is Arizona . Could you ask for Calliope call me as soon as she can. I have to tell her something. It is important . Asks to call this number that appeared on her cell phone . "

So she gave her name Lauren knew who she was and she could not let this go so easily.

" Pleasure to meet you Arizona , my name is Lauren , Callie's girlfriend. "

Across the line goes dead for some seconds before Arizona replies .

" Same here . " Arizona replied dryly .

" Please just remember to give the message to her, thank you. "

"You're welcome . " Lauren replies and hangs up the phone and deletes the number of the memory cell . At this time Callie out of the bathroom and asks who it was.

"It was mistake. The person thought this phone belonged to someone else and when I said it was not, she thanked me and hung up. " Laurem lied to Callie .

" Okay I'll change clothes and we can go to the hospital . "

Callie dresses and they go to the hospital together .

* * *

Malawi

After hanging up, Arizona stared at the phone thinking of the words Lauen said. " I'm Callie's girlfriend. "

" Arizona are you okay ? " Teddy asked

Without looking at Teddy she asked : " Since when are they together? And why did not you tell me ? "

" They are together a few months ago and I did not tell you because I did not want you to suffer through it again. " Teddy fumed

" It is serious ? "

" I do not know . " Teddy answered truthfully . She chose to leave out as much related to Callie gossip rather have to be lieto Arizona.

" Will she call you back? "

" I do not know . Maybe you should not keep your hopes up about it because I do not want you to get hurt more if she did not call back. "

" You know teddy if she does not call back at least I have a clear conscience that I have tried and am no longer with the guilt of not having contact her about our children . "

" You're right . So let's go and get some sleep . " Teddy continued .

They entered and each went to their own room to rest a bit until the kids woke up. Today was going to be a long day for them .


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank my new beta foundanew help in correcting the chapters 6 and Chapter 7 for me.

* * *

Chapter 6

Upon arriving in the attending's locker room to get ready for the day, Teddy comes face to face with Callie. She knew this was coming eventually.

"Hi Teddy." No response. "Okay… How was your trip?"

Teddy looks at her and raises an eyebrow but does not respond and keeps changing her clothes. As she finishes, she turns to Callie and responds.

"Best as possible. I had promised that I would not meddle in this but you know what, I can't keep quiet anymore. How can you do that Callie?"

"Teddy, what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? That's all you can say?" Teddy takes a mocking laugh and keeps talking. "You had another chance and what do you do? Nothing! You will absolutely regret the decision you made Torres. Have a nice day."

And with that she left the room to do rounds leaving a very confused Callie behind.

_"That woman is crazy,"_ Callie thinks to herself.

After a few hours, Teddy leaves and sets up an interview at Johns Hopkins for the day after tomorrow. She heads straight to the Chief's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in," answered the chief.

"Good morning Chief! Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course Dr. Altman."

Teddy explains the conversation she had with Arizona, about Africa and, about going to Johns Hopkins. She could not leave Arizona alone this time and made an interview for her at Johns Hopkins.

He takes a deep breath and says he understands and that he will help, even though he will be losing two of the best surgeons in the world.

"Thank you sir! I better get going now, because I have a surgery in 20 minutes." She gets up to leave as he nods his head.

After Teddy leaves his office, Dr. Webber picks up the phone.

"Miss Silvana, will you could call the Chief of Surgery Johns Hopkins and have the call transferred to me."

"Yes, sir, boss." Replied the secretary.

_"I will fulfill my promise to my head of cardio,"_ He thought.

* * *

**Two days later...**

Teddy was sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called for interview. When they called her to enter the office she took a few breaths to calm down and wish herself luck.

The interview lasted an hour and a half and she left happy, with a big smile on her face. She was sure she had got the job.

Before she boarded the plane back to Seattle, she gets the call from Johns Hopkins saying that the job is hers and that she must report to work within four months.

Arriving back at the hospital the next day, she goes straight to Dr. Webber's office to thank him for the support he gave her. She knocks on the door.

"Come in," said Dr. Webber.

"Good morning boss!" Teddy replied.

"Good morning Dr. Altman!"

"I want to thank you Chief, for your support and your recommendation. Thank you and I got the job. I start in four months."

"You're welcome Dr. Altman. But let me make it clear that there will be a place for both you and Dr. Robbins when you settle back in Seattle."

"Thank you Chief! When she's ready to return, we will definitely be back." She shook hands with Dr. Webber.

"Good luck to you both Dr. Altman."

"Thank you." Teddy says before leaving the room and going straight to her ward.

The news of Teddy leaving for Johns Hopkins spread with lightning, everyone speculating what was the reason was for her departure. Some said she fell in love on vacation and decided to follow her passion, others said she was working on a secret government project and had to change to Johns Hopkins to complete it and so on...

Not believing the gossip and wanting to know the truth, Cristina approaches her in the hospital cafeteria and sits in front of her mentor.

"Why are you leaving? Did someone do something to you? Do I need to stick the knife in someone?" Cristina said Teddy.

Teddy's eyes make their way to face Cristina.

"Nobody has done anything to me, so you don't need to kill or hit anyone, understand?"

"No. I want to know why? What is it Teddy, tell me what's going on. I know Johns Hopkins is Johns Hopkins, but before you went on vacation there wasn't an issue and now you're going there? You have to have a reason."

"Cristina, the reason is personal and has nothing to do with the gossip. At this point I cannot tell you, but when the right time comes, I'll tell you and you will understand why I am going."

"That's not fair. When I find a great mentor she just walks away. Shit."

"Aww ... Cristina, I will miss you too. You are my best resident I have."

"Whatever. Enough of this sappy talk, I do not do that."

Teddy gives a smile and they go back to their lunches in silence.

After lunch with Cristina, Teddy looked for an empty on-call room so she could call Arizona and break the news without anyone listening. She wanted to tell her when she found out about the job, but because of the time zones she hadn't had time.

"Hello!" Arizona answered on the fifth ring.

"I thought you weren't going to answer my call," Teddy said in jest.

"I almost couldn't, I was bathing Sofia so my mother switched me so I could answer the phone."

"Ahhh ... I miss them so much."

"They miss you too Teddy."

"I've got news for you…"

"What? Tell me just before I start going crazy with curiosity."

"We will be co-workers."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"If you're thinking I'm going to work at Johns Hopkins then you are right! I start in four months."

"Oh my God, Teddy!" Arizona cried on the phone with happiness.

"I thought you would like it," Teddy said laughing on the phone.

"Like it? Of course I enjoyed it. But Teddy ... you sure about that? It's a big change and you will leave your friends in Seattle."

"I'm sure Arizona, Ok?"

"Okay"

"I have a question for you and I want you to think very carefully before you answer."

Arizona heard the seriousness in his voice and Teddy responds. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Well... you know how I like having my godchildren around and you too, of course, so I was wondering if instead you renting an apartment to live with them when you come, we could split the cost. Rent a house with yard so they have room to play and I could help you with them, what do you think? "

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Teddy Sure, we'd love to live with you. Thanks Teddy! You are a great friend, I do not know what I would have done without you."

"Then it's settled, while you're in Africa I'll live in a simple house and when you get back we will pick a place together."

"Agreed Teddy. Now I have to go put the kids to sleep. Goodnight Teddy."

"Give them a kiss for me, goodnight Arizona."

As Teddy hung up the phone her pager went off, 911 in the pit and she was rushed to meet the call.

* * *

**Four months later...**

Teddy's at the front entrance of Johns Hopkins hospital looking at the new beginning of her life. She heads straight to the administrative sector filling out paperwork and pick up her new badge so she can get to work.

**Meanwhile in Seattle...**

Callie is preparing breakfast for her and Lauren, all was quiet until Lauren breaks the silence.

"Baby?"

"Hmm..." Callie said absently.

"I was thinking since I spend more time here than in my apartment, I terminate my lease and move in with you here. What do you think?"

Callie was turned from Lauren, so she did not see the look of surprise and horror on Callie's face. Callie took a deep breath to gather the courage to look at Lauren to answer her question. "Well ... You do not think it's too early for that right?"

"Of course not! Unless you do not want to be with me." Lauren says solemnly and Callie feels guilty.

"Okay we can live together then," Callie replied.

Lauren runs and hugs her. Callie returns the hug but her heart clenches, saying she should not have agreed to live with Lauren, but now it was too late to turn back.

Lauren went to the hospital because her shift started before Callie's. Callie went straight to knocking on Mark's door. As the door opened she sees Lexi there.

"Hi Lexi! Is Mark here?"

"Yes, he is in the kitchen," Lexi says.

Arriving near the kitchen Lexi kisses Mark and goes to the next room to give them privacy.

"Hey Cal, what's up?" Said Mark.

"Um ... I did something I shouldn't have and I should have thought more before I did and now I'm freaking out because I did and my heart says it's wrong and my head says its right and I do not know what is right. If it's my heart or my head ... "Callie was rambling and starting to speak Spanish, until Mark stops in front of her and grabbed her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes.

"Stop rambling and tell me what's going on."

"Lauren said we should live together and I agreed."

The room is silent until Callie breaks the silence.

"Please say something," She begged.

"I do not know what to say Cal. Why do you think your heart is saying this is wrong?"

Callie stopped to consider for a few minutes before answering. "I love Lauren, but I'm still in love with Arizona and Arizona is still has my heart," Callie replied honestly.

Mark looked took what Callie said and answered for her. "You feel like you're cheating on Arizona, right?"

Callie nods and Mark continues. "Cal, you should not feel that way. Teddy said that she moved on and you were supposed to do the same… "

Again Callie nodded in agreement.

"So go ahead and follow your life to see where this is going. Live one day at a time, Ok?" Mark asked.

"Right. You're right Mark. Thank you," Callie replied and gave Mark hug.

"Anytime," He replied. Callie turned to leave and called Mark, "Torres..."

"Yes."

"Remember, I'm always right," he said with a Mark Sloan style smile.

Callie rolled her eyes, smiled at her friend, and went straight to her apartment that she will be sharing with Lauren to get ready for the day.

* * *

**Six months later...**

Teddy is waiting for Arizona, the twins, Barbara, and Colonel to come through the gate. Arizona sees her first and shows the twins, who run racing toward their Aunt Teddy. Seeing them running on her direction, Teddy bends down and opens her arms to the children.

"Aunt Teddy I so missed you!" said Sofia.

"Me too Aunt Teddy." Brian said.

"I've missed you my Munchkins."

"I'm so glad we are going to live together Aunt Teddy," Sofia said.

"That's right and you're going to get sick of me."

"Never Aunt Teddy," this time it was Brian who spoke.

Arizona, Barbara and Colonel approached them.

"Hey Teddy," Arizona said.

Teddy looked up and stood up to greet her friend. "Hey Arizona," Teddy said pulling her friend into a hug.

After Teddy greeted Barbara and the Colonel they were picking up the luggage and went straight to the hotel that Teddy booked for them to stay in. Until they get a house, Teddy's apartment is too small for all of them. Dropping the bags in the room, they went out to eat pizza. Arizona picked because been so long since she ate an American pizza.

The pizzeria children made the happy and they were all laughing and talking.

"Arizona," Teddy caught the attention of her friend. "Tomorrow I set up an appointment with the realtor for nine o'clock, okay?"

"Yes. We will all choose our new home." she said with a dimpled smile. For she was happy to be on American soil again.

When everyone had finished eating they asked for the bill and Teddy took them back to the hotel and said she would come over half an hour earlier tomorrow to meet them.

The next day, as promised, Teddy was knocking on the door of Arizona's room and was greeted by Sofia only wearing panties, being chased by her mother, not wanting to put clothes and while that Brian was already sitting on the couch waiting to go.

"Oooooh ... What is all this mess here?"

"Almost every morning she does that Aunt Teddy," Brian replied.

"I quit," Arizona says, handing the clothes to Teddy. "See if you can put some clothes on her."

"Sophie, come here my love. Let's put this beautiful dress so we can go pick a house for us. What do you think?" Teddy spoke to Sofia.

"I do not want to put it. I want to put on pants, a shirt and shoes like Brian. "Sophie snapped.

Teddy looked at Arizona with a raised eyebrow, but before the Arizona reply she heard the laughter of her mother behind Teddy.

"She's like you in this old daughter," Barbara said between laughs.

"That is true," Daniel confirmed.

Arizona groaned and asked Teddy to pick clothes that Sofia wanted as she finished getting ready.

The house hunt lasted all morning, but they managed to pick the one that pleased everyone. They had lunch in the restaurant and then took the kids to play in the park. Barbara and Daniel warned their daughter that they would be returning to their old home as soon she moved into a new home Now that she had Teddy to help her she would not need them anymore and that if she needed anything she just had to call that they would come to help her.

As Teddy had taken a week off, she met with Arizona the next day to choose the furniture. Robbins and Teddy took the twins back to the hotel to settle in for the night and Teddy promised to return the next morning.

By the time Arizona was putting the twins to sleep Sofia put a question to her mother who took her by surprise.

"Mama? Can I ask you a question?" Sofia said.

"Sure daughter! You know you can ask whatever you want," Arizona replied.

"Do you think now that we're here Mami will visit? You said she could not go to visit us because we lived far away from her, but now live near and she can come right?"

Arizona did not know how to answer this question, since Callie never responded to your call, so she decided to go with the truth.

"Look baby, I do not know if she will come to visit us, because unfortunately she does not even know you exist. When I called her to tell her, she could not answer the phone. Then the mama left her a message with her girlfriend so that she could say it was for her to call me back. That I needed to talk to her. But she never returned the call."

"Is it that she does not want us? Does she not love me and Brian?" Sophie asked with eyes full of tears and it broke Arizona's heart.

"But of course she loves you and of course she wants you. She always wanted to have children. Believe me when I say she always wanted you."

"So why did she not seek us?" Sofia insisted.

"Something must have happened to her daughter, to not call. Trust me, mami is not well and when the time is right she will find us. I promise you."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now enough of this conversation. Go to sleep so that tomorrow we can go buy your new bed." Arizona said and kissed Sophie's forehead. She repeated the same gesture with Brian and turned off the light in the nursery and went to her room.

Once she reached her room she changed her clothes and lay down on her bed and thought about her conversation with Sofia without noticing the tears that started coming out of her eyes. She wondered why Callie never returned her call? Had she really have forgotten her so easily? And because I cannot forget her? Because my fucking heart can't not to love her? With these questions in her head, she fell asleep.

AN: I know this chapter jumped much more. I need to do this for Arizona to be around faster, so I'm sorry for anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Arizona woke up earlier this morning to get things ready for the children first thing. She ordered room

service breakfast for her children. After the breakfast arrived, she arranged everything on the table and

went to wake the children.

The children had breakfast, along with Arizona. They talk and everyone commented how he wanted his

room to look. Sofia chose a room princess and Brian chose the car as his favorite movie . Once finished

arizona put them into the bathroom to bathe and brush their teeth , as they played a little in the bath ,

Arizona was separated and the clothes of each and returned to the bathroom to finish the spree before he

would be out of control . Each child put on his clothes without blinking , because the two were euphoric

for purchases .

When they heard a knock at the door , Sophie was shot to answer the door who was calling at Arizona

knew it was time teddy so do not bother to leave Sofia answer the door .

" Aunt teddy ! What took you so much ? We're waiting you tidy ! " Sofia.

Arizona and teddy always thought that children were always smart for their ages , they started teething

early, began to roll and crawl earlier than other babies and even talk before the right time, if they continue

at the school since they would jump too.

"I did not delay Sofia . I got up 10 minutes earlier we agreed ! "Teddy replied to Sofia .

" More still too late for my taste . " Sophie snapped in Arizona Robbins style .

With this teddy and arizona burst into laughter .

" You are teaching very well this Arizona girl . She is a perfect clone of you . " Teddy said toward Arizona

and went and kissed Sofia and Brian .

" Good morning to you too teddy ! What can I say I have good genes . " Arizona replied to teddy .

" Let's hope their parents or they IRAM meet downstairs at the reception ? " Teddy asked Arizona .

"No. They do not go with us this time . According to them , they already have other commitments . Then it

will be us and the kids . "

" Fine with me . So now are you ready? "

" Yes," answered the 3 together.

" That's what's enthusiasm. God pity me today with all this animation I know I'm screwed. " Teddy said

laughing .

All four were for furniture store and sofia chose a princess bed she wanted , Brian chose to drive and

Arizona and teddy each chose a double bed each, after choosing the game room , children lost interest in

purchases and both arizona and teddy turns to entertain the kids . After all chosen and combined delivery

date all went to the mall for lunch .

Arizona teddy asked to stay with the kids today because I had to show up at the hospital to arrange the

details of your contract , sign the paperwork and placing the children in the nursery of the hospital . Teddy

nodded and left Arizona after the meal in the hospital . Arizona warned that it would take a cab back to

the hotel and that teddy would not need to search it in the hospital and then teddy went to the park with

the kids to have fun .

A few weeks passed and they are already popped in the new house, the children and teddy Arizona and

have created a rut at work and at home . Teddy was of much help to Arizona with the children as much as

helping them tidy as picking up and dropping in daycare when Arizona was stuck in surgery or paged for

an emergency out of the blue .

Arizona did not trust their patients to new residents and then she thought of a solution to take some of the

load off her teddy and not overwhelm with children and not be absent for the kids , no need for fear that

any resident stupid kill their patients . She took the phone and dialed a number .

" Hello? " An outfit voice answered on the other end of the line .

" This is Dr. Alex Karev phone ? " Arizona asked .

" Yes. Who is speaking ? "

" Karev is Arizona. I have a proposition for you! " Arizona said .

After talking with Arizona , Karev went to the cafeteria to find Meredith and Cristina and break the news .

When we arrived in the dining hall he realized that they were sitting at the table next to Callie , Lauren ,

Mark and Lexi to . He thought to give a little louder than normal to news that the table next to hear this

and went straight to the table of girls.

"You are now talking to the newest resident of Johns Hopkins . " Karev said .

" How do you get it ? I bet it was teddy . That traira . Instead of taking a phenomenal resident like me she

is taking you . " Cristina replied vitiated .

" Then you're wrong . Not teddy that got me finish his residence there and if all goes well will turn an

attendant there too . "

" If it was not for you teddy he could go there , then who did ? " Meredith said .

At this point everyone at the next table were paying attention in response Karev . Before answering alex

looks at Callie quickly and turns to answer the question of Meredith .

" Nothing more and nothing less the only person who I consider my mentor : . Dr. Arizona Robbins " he

said with pride that he had for her .

" Robbins ! " Cristina and Meredith spoke at the same time and all listeners looked at Callie .

Callie tried to look normal but his heart was beating a mile a minute . " She's back and not even to me . "

Callie thought to follow it and began to pay more attention to what Karev was talking about and tried to

ignore the stares at her.

" Yes. She is the chief of pediatric surgery there and invited me to work with her . According to her ass

only has a resident there and she does not trust them their patients , then I 'm moving to Baltimore

coming month . " Karev says with an amazed smile on his face .

" Do not give this smile so no, you're scaring me . " Meredith said .

" So that's why Teddy moved to Johns Hopkins . She said when the time was right I would. She did not

want anyone to know that Arizona was going back there. Now it all makes sense. " Cristina said .

" Whatever . " Karev said . " Now I'm going to give the news to the Chief Webber . " Karev sped off to the

boss room .

Callie on the table where she sat the atmosphere was tense and Callie decided to try to look like nothing

was happening to her , but her luck her pager rang 911 in the grave.

" I have 911 to go . " She stood up and ran toward the pit trying to calm the grip that your heart was

feeling . Arizona was back and she chose to go to another state to stay here and face me every day,

surely she is still angry with me , even after all these years arizona still not forgiven . She shook her

head so that these thoughts go away and focus on your patients and in your life now next to Lauren and

definitely forget your past. What is death and buried .

So she thought until ...

**One year later ...**

" Teddy is all right for us to walk together to the mall and the zoo tomorrow with the kids , right ? " Arizona

asked as she put the plates on the table for dinner .

" Yeah," Teddy said .

" Teddy everything will go well , right ? I'm not rushing anything to tell it to them, right ? I mean ... I'm

afraid that they will not accept it in good and get angry and ... " Arizona was rambling and teddy stopped

his reverie .

" Arizona is calmeverything will go smoothly . Now with this for paranoia and let's call the kids to dinner

because I'm sure they are already hungry and I have never seen children as much as they eat and not

gain weight . " Teddy said laughing .

" Hey ! They have my good genes so they eat well and do not get fat . " Arizona said smiling showing his

dimples . Teddy just rolled his eyes at her .

" Children come to dinner . " Arizona called .

The dinner went well , the kids were excited to go in the mall and the zoo the same day.

The twins went to bed early without making a tantrum , what they wanted most was to arrive early

tomorrow .

Arizona went to his room , changed his clothes and lay down on his bed . She did not know why , but his

heart was so tight it felt like it was suffocating her. She knew she had some news to tell children and that

this was not the reason for this mess , then what was ? She chose to ignore it and go to sleep because

tomorrow is a big day for her and the children .

Meanwhile on the other side of town ...

" Baby you're excited for this conference ? " Lauren asks callie while they wait for their bags to their

journey .

" Yes," Callie said .

They were a day and a night before the conference so that they could get a little stroll in Baltimore .

" I'm glad we had these two days in advance so we can go shopping at the mall . " Lauren loves

shopping .

" Yes," Callie said without enthusiasm. Something inside her was in pain , as if something would happen ,

but did not know what it was. Must be because she's living . Callie thought to herself . All this is the fault

of Dr. Webber who forced her to come to this city . She growled .

**_FLASH BACK_**

Callie was in the nurses station terminating some graphs when Dr. Webber approached her .

" Dr. Torres ! I was looking for you . " Chief Webber said .

"What boss? " Callie said .

" There will be a conference in Baltimore and I want you and Lauren to make her representing our

hospital . "

"Are you sure boss ? Would not it be better other doctors go instead of me ? " Callie insisted . She did not

want to go to that city anytime soon . Although it was a very good chance she will not find arizona , she

would not be in the same city as her.

" That will not be possible to Torres . Because this conference is on pediatric orthopedics and who is

better at it than my boss and my boss orthopedics pediatrics ? "

Callie opened her mouth and closed it a few times , but she could not argue with Chief Webber about it

and then she accepted defeat and nodded his head.

" That's what I thought. Pass to my room later that I will give you the day and time of the conference . "

Chief Webber ended the conversation and walked toward his room.

Nothing could go wrong there , right ? Callie thought to himself .

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

Now here she is going to the hotel with his girlfriend and spend the day shopping with her in tomorrow .

She took a deep breath and gave the taxi the hotel address and joined his girlfriend in the car .

" Tomorrow before we go to the mall you want to rent a car for us or you prefer to go by taxi ? " Lauren

asked callie .

" Let's taxi , since the conference will be at the same hotel , have no need of us renting a car for one

day . " Callie replied .

" Okay," Lauren agreed .

On reaching the hotel they made their record and went to his room. Arriving in the room they packed up

and went to sleep because beyond tired of the flight , they had a very busy day today.

Arizona is agreed with the twins jumping on her bed .

" Come on mama, wake up . " Sofia said no bed hopping .

" Wake up, wake up , wake up. " Brian said .

" Apparently you have agreed cartoon today. " Arizona said half asleep .

" Yes," they answered simultaneously.

" So come on wake Aunt T. " Arizona said as she stood.

"No need . They woke me up before you. " Teddy replied porch door .

" Good morning teddy . " Arizona said, smiling the antics of their children .

" Good Morning Arizona. Children since the breast of you agreed because we will not come down to

breakfast and get us out? " Teddy talks with the Twins .

They shake their heads and jump out of bed and go into a run to the kitchen.

" No running in the house ! You know it is forbidden to take the stairs . " Arizona yelled from his room to

listen to her twins .

" Yes , mama . Excuse me . " Brian answered by him and sofia .

Teddy shakes his head and laughs along with Arizona.

" They seem to army brats . " Teddy said .

" This is your fault . " Arizona said jokingly with teddy .

" All right . This has nothing to do with you ? "

" Of course not . I am an exemplary woman. " Arizona responded presenting his dimples to make a point .

Teddy rolls her eyes at the antics of his girlfriend .

" Excited for the conference tomorrow ? " Teddy changed the subject .

" Yes. You know I love conferences . "

" As I'm off tomorrow too I'll take the kids in the park if it's okay with you . "

"Sure . If all is well with you , for me is quiet. I trust the lives of my children you blindfolded teddy . "

" Thanks for the confidence. " Teddy says earnestly .

Arizona gives a nod and smile dimpled for teddy .

" Mama ! Tia T ! Come quickly . " Sophie shouted near the stairs .

" We're going . " Teddy replied . "I 'm going down while you finish getting ready . "

" Okay See you soon . " Arizona said .

Teddy gave a nod and went down to find the twins in the kitchen .

Callie took up her bath and asked for breakfast to room service and wake up was Lauren to get ready , if

she had to go to this section of shopping at the mall she would rather go earlier to get rid of it .

She woke up to Lauren and she was getting ready while the breakfast arrived . Callie took his coffee and

waited for Lauren to do the same and they left the room and called the taxi .

The taxi arrived to leave the mall and lauren looked like a kid in and out of the clothing stores and Callie

was distracted walking beside lauren until something caught his attention to . She saw Teddy coming

out of a toy store holding a hand of a little girl with blond curly hair at shoulder height , a beautiful girl ,

she thought to go there say a hi to her until the other person she had not seen for years out the same

store holding the hand of a boy with olive skin eat her straight black hair , all smiles holding a toy and she

knew his heart stopped right there . While she stood watching Arizona approached teddy boy and handed

the toy to arizona hold and shook hands with teddy to walk together as a family . This word caught his

attention : FAMILY . It could not be could it? She would not do this to me . Or Do? Callie was asking

these questions in your head and not observed lauren calling your attention , all that mattered to her was

moving away again and she could not let that happen again. She took his hand and walked out Lauren

pulling her toward where teddy , Arizona and the kids were . She followed a good distance and saw when

they entered the cafeteria to eat some and she walked over and stopped delivery and lauren said:

" If you were hungry was not needed just say so do not leave me dragging . I know you do not like

shopping, but need not be so rude to me ... " Lauren was interrupted by Callie .

" Shut up for a minute . I need to think . " Callie said without looking at her .

Callie was watching the interaction between children and teddy arizona and they seemed very happy and

carefree .

" What is happening to you ? " Lauren shot .

Callie did not respond when she looked to where Callie was looking and saw teddy , two children and

a blonde woman from coast to them and did not understand why the attitude of Callie has changed so

drastically .

" If you want to talk to the teddy and only get close to her and not stare so you look like a stalker. " Lauren

said Grumpy .

Callie did not have to answer for that right now teddy decided to look in their direction and their eyes met

and she saw the color of the face and eyes disappear teddy change to blame.

" Shit . " Teddy said .

Arizona was cleaning cheek sofia turned his head toward the teddy and rebuked .

" Looks Theodora in front of the twins language . " Arizona said .

Teddy breaks eye contact with Callie and Arizona looks . " You would speak the same thing if you vesse

what's behind you . "

With this Arizona looks back and your eyes meet Callie . Those brown eyes that still make your heart

race , they just look at her now with anger, sadness , confusion and betrayal, and it ran a chill down your

spine .

" It can only be kidding me ! " Lauren lets out when she realizes that the blonde woman sitting with teddy

is the ex -girlfriend of his girlfriend .

Without breaking eye of Arizona , she walks over to the table where they are all sitting . Lauren goes after

Callie .

Once she reaches the table from Arizona she breaks away when teddy talks to her and she turns to face

teddy .

" Careful what you will speak Torres , still has children sitting at this table . " Teddy said in a strong tone.

At the mention of the word Torres , sofia looks at the strange and speaks before Callie had time to

answer teddy .

" You have the same last name as mine. Are you related to my mami ? " Sofia asked innocently and did

not realize the tension between the adults .

Callie hits his head toward where she heard the question coming and she realizes she was the girl who

did and she was not exactly a clone of mine arizona .

" What did you say ? " Callie asked to sofia .

" Are you related to my mami ? For my mami surname is also towers , as mine is and you looks a lot like

her too. " Sophie repeated for Callie .

" Sofia is quiet . " Arizona spoke with sofia .

" But mama ... " Sofia insisted .

" Sofia . " This was done with sofia teddy who spoke with his firm voice of authority.

Callie turns to Arizona and asks : " Mama ? "

Before Arizona could say anything Brian joins the conversation .

" She's one of our mothers and the other is Calliope Torres and she lives in Seathe . Mama called her

one day while we were in Africa and she could not answer and mama left a message for her to call back ,

only today she called back, if you know it, you could ask her to call breast ? For so the breast can tell her

about us and so much sofia and I would like to meet you. " Brian spoke and before Callie could answer

he continued talking . " Oh ! Where are my manners . I'm Thimoty Brian Robbins - Torres and this is my

twin sister Sofia Theodora Robbins - Torres . Mama and Grandma said none Robbins can be rude . " He

extends his hand to greet Callie .

Arizona despaired and had to act fast before the Latin Fury appeared in front of children injuring them,

then looked at Teddy and spoke .

" Teddy take the twins and get them out of here now . " Arizona ordered .

When Teddy began to rise , Callie said:

"No. They are . "

" This conversation would not be better just with adults involved ? " Arizona insisted .

" No." Calie said looking at Arizona and turned looked at the twins and his eyes softened at the sight

before her . These were his sons . The children she so wished and dreamed they were real and they

were right there in front of her and her eyes begin to fill and water and then she spoke :

" I'm Brian and Sophie Calliope Torres . "

" You are our mami ? " Brian asked .

" Yes," Callie replied with tears running down his eyes .

Upon hearing the response of the twins Callie looked at Arizona wondering if this stranger was telling the

truth and Arizona nods and was all they needed . They jumped from their seats and ran and hugged his

leg Callie .

Callie down and opened his arms and embraced their children so hard to convey what she was feeling

at the moment for them . After a few minutes sofia complained that she was being crushed and Callie

laughed and loosened his grip .

Arizona stared at the scene in front of her smiling as a tear falls from his eyes and sees Callie arizona

looking for them and closes her eyes for a few seconds until teddy pigarrei and break the look of both

Arizona and quickly clean the tear and looks toward teddy .

Callie extends their children the right distance so she could look better for them and she realizes that her

children are exactly like she always dreamed . Sofia was their mini arizona and Brian was his little clone .

His mega - watt smile appeared making dimples Twins also appear . OH MY GOD ! I'm screwed . They

inherited the dimples of her biological mother . I can never say no to them now . Callie thought to follow

the same .

" Mami , you would like to sit down with us to eat ? " Sofia said .

" Mami . Loved hearing it and never stop calling me that . " Callie said with twins .

The twins looked like she had two heads and laughed callie . She looked to Arizona to see if it was ok

and Lauren sit down with them and Arizona nods .

Brian sits on the lap of Arizona and Sofia in the lap of callie . Callie and Arizona turns to question.

" What Brian did say you called me in Africa and I could not answer ? Why I do not remember you call

and leave a message for a lot less I return ? "

Arizona looks at her confused , but Teddy is talking looking for Lauren .

" You gave the message to her , Lauren ? "

It callie and Arizona looked at Lauren . All the blood from his face some of Lauren and she does not

respond .

" When did you call me? " Callie asks Arizona.

" One day after the one year anniversary of twins . Teddy was on my side because I was afraid to call you

alone . " Arizona replied .

Callie looked at the twins and saw they were still eating and turned to Lauren and said:

" You and I will talk when we get to the hotel . " His tone callie made shivers down the spine of Lauren

and she was concerned about their relationship. She tried to argue, but was quiet after catching the look

callie gave her .

The twins callie and talked for a few minutes and callie was impressed with their intelligence and how

much they knew about it . She realized that even though Arizona was hurt she never stopped talking

about it to their children and it made her heart swell with love for this woman again .

Arizona looked at his watch and saw that it was time to go to the zoo .

" Children 's time to go to the zoo , are we? " Arizona talked to their children .

" Yes," they answered simultaneously.

" Mommy, will you come with us too ? " Sofia said .

" If your mama let 's fine with me . " Callie replied .

Both children and more callie Arizona looked with puppy dog eyes and both Arizona as Teddy knew that

Arizona could not resist it .

Arizona took a deep breath and said :

" Yes. "

Now she just had to pray all goes well there at the zoo .

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and not hate me next , please. I promise I have a plan for this story .

Until next .


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank my beta foundanew for helping without him this chapter does not come out correctly.

* * *

Chapter 8

Teddy, Callie, and Arizona leave with the children toward the exit of the mall. Lauren was following last.

Teddy is watching Callie interact with children while Arizona sends a text message, quickly explaining what was happening.

"You send a warning?" Teddy said.

"Yes. I summarized everything and said I would explain when I get there," Arizona answered. Teddy nods.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah," Teddy replied, turning her head to face Arizona.

"Everything will work out, right?" Arizona asked with uncertainty.

"Yes. Everything will work out," Teddy said firmly.

Arriving at the parking lot, Callie hailed a taxi and asked to follow the car in Arizona.

"Baby, so far we have not talked about the connection, is that..." Lauren started talking, but Callie cut her off.

"Lauren," Callie took a few breaths to calm down and started talking again. "I'm trying to not blow here with you, but if you open your mouth again before we get to the hotel to talk without anyone hearing, I cannot be held responsible for what comes out of my mouth." The tone of voice and the look Callie took so cold it made a shiver go up Lauren's spine. She decided to stay quiet for the rest of the tour. She was in trouble and did not want to worsen the situation.

Arizona parked in the parking lot of the zoo and the taxi stopped. Once the kids left the car, they saw Beth Smith and ran toward her. Beth bent down to get the height of them and opened her arms to receive hugs from the children.

Arizona closed the car door and headed toward Beth and the kids. Callie and Lauren joined Teddy a bit ago, but she could hear what they were talking about.

"That is the kid's pediatrician," Teddy said whispering to Callie.

Callie nodded to Teddy indicating she understood what Teddy said and watched the scene with curiosity. Something inside her was saying that it was not good for her.

"Dr. Beth, what are you doing here?" Sofia said.

Arizona squats down to the level of children next to Beth.

"You can call me Aunt Beth from now on. How about that?" Beth said looking at the children.

The children looked between themselves confused and looked between Arizona and Beth until Sofia asked, "Why?"

Arizona decided to intervene at this point and answer the question, but before speaking she glanced at Callie who was watching the scene and turned to their children and with a deep breath she replied, "Brian, Sophie. Mommy has something to tell you," Arizona started talking, not noticing that Callie's body began to tense up in fear of the next words out of Arizona.

"Beth and I decided to bring you here today to tell you Aunt Beth is my girlfriend. It that okay with you two?"

The kids looked at each other then jumped and hugged Arizona and Beth.

"Sure Mom! We're happy for you. And we like Aunt Beth," Brian replied.

"That means we'll see you, Aunt Beth, out of the hospital?" Sofia said.

"Yes. Sure," Beth replied.

"Yeah!" Children replied simultaneously.

At this point, Callie was clenching her fists so tight that the tips of her fingers turned white. The color of her face was gone and she was biting her lip so hard she was feeling the taste of blood in his mouth. She felt her heart race and jealousy course through her veins. How can Arizona do this to me? How can she give me a family and take it from me at the same time? No. I will not accept that. These were the questions that were swirling inside the head of Callie until Teddy interrupted her thoughts by placing a hand on Callie's shoulder.

"I know this is a shock to you, but remember not to make a scene in front of your children. Calm down, please Callie," Teddy begged Callie.

Lauren saw the whole scene between Callie and Teddy. She did not like, one bit, how Callie reacted to news that Arizona was dating.

Callie closed her eyes, took a few breaths and calmed down a bit before heading towards Arizona and this woman named Beth. Coming very close, Callie cleared her throat to get attention from women and children. Everyone looks at her and the children rush to her side, each holding on of her hands.

Arizona and Beth rise. Beth reaches out to greet her. A stranger to Callie, but apparently was known to the children.

"Beth Smith. Arizona's girlfriend and the kids' pediatrician," Beth says to Callie.

"Dr. Callie Torres. The children's other mother," Callie replied. She let Sofia's hand go to greet Beth, squeezing a little harder than she should.

Arizona realizes what Callie did and looked at her through narrowed eyes. Callie shrugs her shoulders as if she did nothing wrong and tries to give a look of innocence to Arizona, but Arizona does not buy it. Arizona rolls her eyes at Callie's behavior.

"Come on, let's go," Says Sofia lively.

"Okay. Come on then," Callie replied. In the short time they have spent together, Callie has realized that Sofia has the animation of Arizona and Brian was the serious version of Arizona.

They all walked to the entrance of the zoo. After entering, Callie went ahead with the twins jabbering about each animal they saw. Just behind them were Teddy and Lauren. In the back of the group, Beth and Arizona were holding hands.

"Now you can tell me how it happened?" Beth asked Arizona.

"Yes…" Arizona began to explain how they found Callie. "As I had told you before, Teddy and I took the children to the mall to pick their toys and then we went eat. Looks like Callie and Lauren had the same idea of going to the mall to walk. They are here for the conference that I will be at tomorrow, you remember, right?"

"Yes," replied Beth.

"Well, as we all were having lunch, Callie spotted us. She found out about the children when Sophia called me when Mom and Brian explained that they were expecting their other mother call them."

"She told why she had not called back?"

"Yes. Apparently her girlfriend, Lauren, did not pass on the message I left the day I called her and she could not answer the phone."

"Wow… what a mess. I do not want to be Lauren in all of this."

"Neither do I baby."

"But how are you feeling about all this?" Beth asked, worried about Arizona.

"Honestly? I still don't know. I haven't stopped to think how this will work now that she knows children. I'm trying to think of one thing at a time. First, I wanted to concentrate on telling kids about us and enjoy the day with you. Then I'll think about the rest. The only thing I know so far is, I will not keep the children away from her."

"I understand. This is one of the things I love about you. I have never met anyone with a heart as big as yours," Beth says to Arizona before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Neither of the women realized that Callie was watching them over her shoulder and at the time of the kiss she turned quickly to not see. That kiss is something that breaks her heart even more than it already is.

"So how about you tell me a little about this Beth?" Callie asked the children.

"When we're feeling bad mother takes to her to make us better. At the end she gives us a piece of candy or mints," Brian said.

"Sometimes she eats lunch with us, mom, and Aunt T in the hospital cafeteria," Sofia said.

"And she came with us and Mom to the car," Brian said.

"So she works at the same hospital as your mother?" Callie asked.

"Yes," replied Children.

'Hmmm... interesting," Callie mused.

"What is interesting mami?" Brian asked.

"Oh nothing my love," Callie tried to respond quickly. "You know, I love hearing you call me mami."

"Really?" Sofia asks shyly.

"Yes. So never stop calling me that, ok?"

"Okay," replied the twins, together.

They walked for a few more hours until the kids were tired and they decided to end the tour. Arizona was holding Brian while Callie held Sophia and led them through the parking lot to the Arizona's car. Getting the children in their chairs, Callie kissed the forehead of her son and daughter. She shut the door and turned to Arizona who was waiting for her.

"Would you come to my house tomorrow for dinner with the kids?" Arizona asked.

"Of course," Callie responded faster than expected, a mega-watt smile spreading across her face.

"I'll send my address to your email after I put them to bed."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

"Good night Callie."

"Good night Arizona."

And Arizona backed away and headed toward the driver's door where Beth was waiting for her.

"You ready to go home now?" Arizona asked.

"Yes. Now, no need to wait until the children fall asleep and leave before they wake up," Beth replied.

"I'll meet you there then," Arizona gave her a chaste kiss and got into the car. Teddy was already sitting in the passenger seat.

Arizona started the car. In the rearview mirror she saw Callie and Lauren get into taxi. She sighed, "How did this day turn into such a mess? I planned my day for a simple emotion, and ended up with 3 times more."

Teddy laughed and replied, "I did not see that coming. And now, what are you going to do about all this?"

"That is the million dollar question..." Arizona took a deep breath to continue responding. "Truthfully, I have no idea what I'll do Teddy. It was plenty of information for one day. I planned the day to introduce the kids my girlfriend of 11 months and I just end up with the other mother of my children and her girlfriend too. And I find that this same girlfriend did not give Callie my message, which made my children suffer thinking that her other mother did not care for them and ... and ..." she stammered. "And she's still just as beautiful as I remember..."

"This seems much the same, even though I 'm not in your shoes," Teddy said laughing.

Arizona looks at her quickly with a grumpy look, sending daggers at her. She turns to look at the road again and each woman was lost in her own thoughts.

**Meanwhile at the hotel...**

Callie opened the door of the hotel room and let Lauren shut the door, when she turned around Lauren went straight to her lips for a kiss. Callie was firm and pushed Lauren away from her to put distance between them.

"What the fuck is this Lauren?" Callie burst of anger.

"I just wanna kiss you baby," Lauren replied quickly.

"Do not do that, we need to talk."

"Okay"

"Now tell me why the hell you did not you tell me that Arizona had called?"

"Um... when she called we only had been dating a few months and I was afraid that if I gave you the message you'd leave me and run back to her. Me... I love you... and I was too afraid you would leave me..." Lauren replied.

"Let me see if I got this right. You didn't give me the message out of fear? That's it?"

"Yes."

"I cannot believe it! Because of you, I lost years of the lives of my children. All because of your selfishness!" Callie exploded again.

"It was not my selfishness..." Lauren was interrupted by Callie.

"Yes, it was your selfishness and your insanely jealousy. It has nothing to do with fear, but selfishness."

"Baby, I swear it was not selfishness," Lauren said, pleading with tears streaming from his eyes.

"I've had enough. I cannot take anymore. We are finished!" Callie said.

"No. You cannot do that," Lauren replied.

"Yes, Of course I can and I did."

"I knew it! Just you talking to that slut, that you would leave me!" Lauren yelled at Callie. Lauren saw a look in Callie's eyes she had never seen before and immediately regretted what she said.

"You listen good, never ever call her that name again, you understand? Because I swear to you, I will break every bone in your body if you call her that again. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Good! Now, I'm picking up my stuff and am changing rooms. I do not want to see your face anytime soon."

Callie grabbed her things and went to reception to request another room. After she settled again she picked up her cell phone to call Mark.

"Hi Torres! How is your mini vacation?" Mark said when answering the phone.

"Mark, I got something to tell you," Callie said.

At the sound of Callie's voice, Mark was alert and sat up in bed. "What happened Callie? Are you hurt?" Mark asked worriedly.

"Mark I am a mami. I have two beautiful children," Callie said with a mega-watt smile.

"Um... Callie I don't understand? You and Lauren were trying to have children and didn't tell me?"

"Not Lauren. Arizona," Callie said.

Mark raised an eyebrow and said, "Now I don't understand anything Cal. What does blondie have to do with this?"

"You remember I mentioned to you that Arizona and I were trying to get pregnant?" Callie said, hoping he would remember the conversation they had a few years ago on this subject.

"Yes. Of course I remember. So blondie hid it from you? How could she do that?" Mark replied irritably.

"Yes. No. Well not quite. She called me to tell me about the children. But when she called, I could not answer the phone. I asked Lauren to and she left a message saying that she needed to talk to me urgently. Lauren never gave me the message and when I asked her who was on the phone, she said it was the wrong number..." Callie took a breath and continued. "Arizona had called me to say that we had two beautiful children together and Lauren told me nothing. I lost years of living with my children because of Lauren, Mark. Worst of all is that my kids thought that I wanted nothing to do with them..." Mark interrupted at this point.

"Stop a moment Callie. You said two children? And they knew about you?"

"Yes two. Brian Timothy Robbins-Torres and Sophie Theodora Robbins-Torres. Arizona always told them about me Mark, she never hid my existence from them. They didn't know I had no idea they existed. They thought I would not talk to them and Brian came to me asking for me to give a message to their mami, since I was from Seattle. When I told them I was their mami Mark, they stood and hugged me so hard. I did not want to let them go ever again."

"Wow! Torres, what are you gonna do now? I mean, what are you going to do with Lauren and the kids?"

"Well, after all that, I broke up with Lauren..."

Mark interrupted Callie, "It's about time..."

"Yes Mark, it was time to put a stop to it. And tomorrow I am having dinner with Arizona and the kids. We will talk about how we resolve this situation."

"Now that you have finished with that bitch, why don't you try to work things out with blondie?"

Callie sighed before replying to Mark. "This is a bit tricky Mark."

"Why is it so complicated Cal? You love her and I 'm sure she still loves you."

"We met by chance at the mall today. She and Teddy were shopping and having lunch. Then they were headed to the zoo… to introduce Arizona's new girlfriend to my children," Callie replied with sarcastically.

"What?!"

"Now you see why it's a bit tricky."

"So what Torres? You giving up without a fight? That's not the Callie I know," Mark knew he was hitting a nerve. He had to do it to get Callie to react and fight for Arizona.

"Mark..." Callie warned.

"Come on Torres, this is your family, this is your dream! You have to fight for it and show Arizona you are 1000 times better than that girl. After all you are a Torres, right?"

"You know Mark, you're right! This is my family and I will not lose her again. I'll get the love of my life back. They are MY family, our children and not that bitch."

"That's the way Torres. Now go rest and prepare to win your family back."

"Thank you Mark."

"Goodnight Torres."

"Goodnight Mark."

Callie hung up and before bed she knew she would have to make one more call.

"Hello."

"Good evening daddy."

"Calliope! What a wonderful surprise mija. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. So, what would you say if I told you that you are doubly grandfather?"

"Calliope you're pregnant?"

"No Daddy."

"So I did not understand. Explain to me, please."

"Dad before I left Arizona at the airport and she went to Africa, we were trying to start a family. Arizona had been artificially inseminated and she became pregnant with twins." Callie said quietly, hoping her father would understand everything. "So when she was in Africa she discovered she was pregnant and she gave birth to a girl and a boy who are the most beautiful things I've ever seen," Carlos interrupted Callie.

"You mean to tell me that she never told you about these children?"

"She called to tell me. It's just that when she called I could not answer the phone. Lauren did and she asked Lauren to give me the message to call back because she had a very urgent thing to tell me, only that I never received this message. Lauren never told me that she called looking for me and today I happened to find them at the mall and they knew me daddy! Arizona never hid my existence from them and even gave them my name daddy. Their names are Brian Timothy Robbins-Torres and Sophie Theodora Robbins-Torres."

"Calliope you do not need to say anything else. I'm taking the plane and I'll be arriving there tomorrow to meet my grandchildren."

"You're coming here?"

"Yes and I'm going to have a little talk with Miss Boswell, too."

"What? No need Daddy, she's out of my life once and for all. What she did was inexcusable and when you get here I want to have a conversation with you personally, if it's okay?"

"Of course mija. Tomorrow I'll call you and let you know what time I will be arriving and you can tell me where you will be."

"Okay Daddy. Goodnight."

"Good night."

Callie hung up the phone and went to take a bath to be able to sleep and if all goes well she will be fighting for your family starting tomorrow.

"Just wait, Beth Smith. I take back what's mine. Enjoy your last days with my family," Callie said to herself.

* * *

_AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for it being small, this week was kind of busy with my work._


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry everyone for the delay of this chapter, but this here and hope you enjoy it. Again thanks to my beta.

Chapter 9

Callie woke up before her alarm clock with the biggest smile on her face, which is a rare thing. But due to the events of the previous day she was more than willing to get up early, after all she would be spending all day with the love of her life, the mother of her children and would dine with their children. Their children have now become the most important thing in her life and his dream is almost coming true. They're just missing becoming a real family that is; living in the same house, going to and from work together, when their schedules permit leave and pick up the kids at school, wake up and sleep next to the woman who loves to put their children to sleep, family dinners in which each tell how was your day. That is all that is missing, but to get there she will need to eliminate the one obstacle standing in their way. Beth Smith.

Her smile drops a little and she gets up to take a shower and brush her teeth. During her shower, all she can think about is that she knows nothing about this woman. The only things she does knows are that she is the children's pediatrician, children like her, she works with Arizona and Teddy, she is Latina, body full of curves, a fleshy mouth, long black hair, brown eyes ... Callie groaned and said to herself :

"Stop it, Callie. You are also Latina, have a splendid body, brown eyes and I can guarantee that I'm better in bed than her."

The moment she had this thought, Arizona in bed with another woman, she was consumed by jealousy and her stomach lurched at the time.

"No! This cannot be happening, I have to fix this soon. I cannot allow anyone to touch Arizona if that someone is not me."

She finished her bath, filed for breakfast and picked up his phone to make a call that she forgot to do yesterday.

"Hello?" An absent voice on the other end of the line replied.

"Good morning Chief Webber!" Callie replied.

"Oh! Morning Torres! What can I do for you?" Chief Webber said.

"I just wanted to call and thank you, so thank you Dr. Webber," Callie said humbly.

"I do not know what you're talking about Torres," Dr. Webber said, trying to act as if he did not know what Callie was talking about.

Callie noticed this and said, "Even so, this is all because of you, so thanks again."

"Like I said, I do not know anything Dr. Torres."

"Okay I am going to the conference now. Have a nice day Dr. Webber."

"Oh… Torres?" Dr. Webber spoke quickly before Callie hung up.

"Yes?"

"Bring back my three doctors who are there because they should be right here in Seattle."

"I will do my best boss," Callie replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Bye Torres," Dr. Webber said.

"Bye boss," Callie said and the line went dead.

Callie knew that Dr. Webber sent her here so she could met Arizona and bring her, Teddy and Alex back to Seattle. If she could get Arizona to come back to Seattle, the other two would follow. It was going to be a big job for her to do but she would do her best because the result would be her happiness. She would fight tooth and nail to get this victory. She was shaken from her thoughts by her phone vibrating. She looked and saw that his father was calling.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Callie said cheerfully.

"Good morning princess," said Mr. Torres. "I'm calling to tell you that I'm leaving here now and to ask you to send me the address where I will meet you so I can meet my grandchildren."

"Okay Daddy. I will text it to you as soon as off the phone with you. Have a safe journey and I love you," Callie replied.

"I love you mija! See you later."

"Bye," Callie said.

"Bye," Mr. Torres said.

As promised, as soon as Callie hung up she sent the address to the hotel where the conference was located. After finishing her breakfast and getting ready, Callie left her room and headed towards the conference.

Arriving at the lobby Callie stumbles into Lauren. Callie's smile vanished, replaced by a frown. After making eye contact with Callie, Lauren walked toward and stopped in front of Callie to prevent her from continuing to walk.

"Now that you are calmer we can talk?" Lauren said.

Callie looked coldly at Lauren and said, "We have nothing more to talk about, everything I had to say I told you yesterday and will continue to be in effect for the rest of our lives. If you have not understood, let me repeat myself very slowly to you now: WE. ARE. DONE. WE'RE. NOTHING. FINISHED."

Callie turned away from Lauren and began to walk away, but stopped suddenly and turned to Lauren, "Lauren?" Callie waited for Lauren to turn around to continue. "If I were you, at the end of the conference, I would come out fast and hide. My dad wants to have a word with you and he'll be out there waiting for me to take him to meet his grandchildren. He is not very happy that you hid the fact that he had grandchildren who could have been present in his life years ago, but because of you they were not. He's very, very angry with you and as you already know through stories that told you of his temperament, it would not be prudent for you to find it out first hand today."

With that she turned and went to the conference laughing at the look of fear on Lauren's face.

As she passes through the doorway of the conference room she saw Arizona sitting in the front row facing the stage looking at her notes. Callie's smile spread across her face and went towards Arizona.

"Can I sit beside you?" Callie asked as she came close to Arizona.

Arizona looked up and their eyes met and she gave Callie a smile dimpled before answering.

"Sure Calliope."

Hearing Arizona use her full name again made butterflies erupt in her stomach, as if she were a teenager again talking to her big crush.

"So ... how are the kids?"

"They are doing well and are super excited to get to know their mami. They are with Teddy, today was her day off and she stayed with them for me today," Arizona said with much enthusiasm.

"That's great. Because I 'm in the clouds to meet them too," Callie replied.

"Callie. I know that here is not the place to ask this, but I need to be sure of one thing," Arizona spoke seriously, looking at Callie.

"You can ask Arizona, I will answer you no matter where we are," Callie replied.

"I need to know if you're in this for real. I mean, will you will be present in their lives every step or is this something of the excitement of the moment and you will not be present in their lives? I do not want them to suffer so I need to know… You are in or not?" Arizona said in a worried tone of voice.

Callie stared at her open-mouthed wondering how she could think she wanted no part of the lives of their children, but before she answered she looked in the perspective of Arizona. She understand her concern and instead of getting hurt she was proud because Arizona was being a real mom and she always knew she would be an excellent mother, despite that Arizona had never seen it herself. Arizona always said she would never be a good mother and now here she is defending our children as a super mom.

Callie's smile widened and she replied, "I 'm 100 % in. I will not be letting go of them or you either," Callie said.

"Callie ..."

Before she could continue to speak, Callie put a finger to his lips to silence her. If it were up to Callie, she would have stopped Arizona with a kiss, but it still was not the time for that. A finger would have to do for now.

"I broke up with Lauren yesterday. What she did… I can never forgive. It took years of the lives of my kids away from me that I cannot get back and you had to go through it all alone. I know it's also a bit of my fault, if I had not let you go alone to Africa nothing would have happened, but I cannot change the past. But when it comes to shaping our future and our present, then yes, I will be fighting for you and the kids. So whatever this is with Beth Smith or whoever, I will not give up because I love you and my children and I know that in the future we will be together again and be a complete family." Callie finished speaking, looking into the eyes of Arizona and withdrew his finger from the lips of Arizona, to let her respond.

Following Callie's declaration, Arizona had teary eyes and opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by stagehand saying that they would get to it and she needed to get ready to take the stage to start talking. Arizona nodded to the stagehand and looked at Callie again before getting up and going to the stage.

During the lecture, she and Callie were stealing glances one to other until Arizona finished her part and went to sit in the vacant seat next to Callie. As soon as she sat, Callie spoke in his ear.

"We'll finish this conversation another day or at another time. Arizona Robbins, you will not escape me that easily," Callie said with a cocky grin on his face and turned his attention back to another speaker, leaving an Arizona swallowing dry due to the proximity of Callie's mouth to her ear.

Arizona knew she was playing with fire, because only a few seconds Callie spoke in her ear her panties were soaked and that feeling she only got because of Callie was back in full force with just a few words. It was nothing good, because after all she was not single and she was not a cheater. Then she sighed and turned her attention back to lecture and tried to forget that Callie was beside her, but it was a very difficult task. This would be a difficult day for her...

At the end of the conference they started heading out together and did not realize that Lauren was watching the two from afar during the day and promised herself that it would not end well.

As they walked toward the parking lot, they noticed that Mr. Torres was waiting for them near Arizona's car.

"Hello Daddy," Callie said.

"Hello mija," Mr. Torres said and approached her and kissed her cheek.

"Good evening Mr. Torres," greeted Arizona.

"Good evening Arizona and I already told you to call me Carlos," he rebuked Arizona in jest and continued. "Besides, you are the mother of my grandchildren and you're family."

"Um... thanks Carlos, glad to hear it from you," Arizona answered.

Callie was beaming seeing the interaction between Arizona and her father, but her smile fell from her face soon after her father's question.

"Then mija, when are you going to marry Miss Robbins, giving a real family to my grandchildren? You know you have responsibilities, since you got her pregnant?" Carlos asked Callie.

Both Arizona and Callie blushes of embarrassment and looked like fish out of water, opening and closing their mouths without knowing how to respond to Mr. Torres. They were caught off guard by the question.

Callie was the first to recover and answered her father. "Um... Dad I'll talk to you in the car later and explain everything."

"Why do you have to explain then? Callie, you are not running away from their responsibilities right?" Mr. Torres asked.

"What is it with people today asking me if I'll run away from my responsibilities?" She took a deep breath and continued. "Father is not that simple because Arizona has a girlfriend now. So I'll explain everything later, okay?"

"Okay."

Callie turned to Arizona and spoke, "It's not a problem for my father to go to dinner with us, is it? I want him to know our children."

"Of course not. You two are welcome whenever they want. You two will follow me then?" Arizona said looking at the two and both confirmed.

"Okay, so come if I know the children well they are turning the house upside down with anxiety hoping we get home."

Arizona gets into her car and Mr. Torres tells his driver to follow the car in Arizona. Callie sits behind with her father and explained everything to him.

Arizona parked her car in the garage and instead of entering through the side door of the garage, as she always does, she comes through the garage and met Mr. Torres and Callie go walk in the front door.

Once the car parked, Callie looks at the front of the house and like what he saw. In front was tree that held two swings, the grass was cut and well cared for, children's toys scattered on the grass, in the corner near the border fence with the neighbor had a litter box with some toys. The porch had some chairs and tables in the corner and small loveseat almost next door entrance that Arizona can observe the children playing in front of the house. The front was also well lit, so nothing stayed hidden in the shadows. The front of the house was all about white. It looked as though Arizona was just missing the chickens, she laughed at the thought.

Arizona looks at her laughing and asks, "What's so funny?"

"I remembered a conversation about our future here and it is only missing the chickens," Callie replied.

"And who says I don't have them?" she replied with a smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. They are at the back of the house. I will ask Sofia to show you. She likes chickens too, and Brian likes dog. Incidentally, I said no to a dog for him until he is old enough enough to take care of a puppy alone. Is that clear Carlos…? Calliope?" Arizona looked at them with a serious face.

"Okay," Carlos and Callie answered together.

Arizona barely opened the door and the kids went through her legs and threw themselves at Callie.

"Good evening to you too children. Mommy missed you too," Arizona said in a voice pretending is hurt with the kids.

"Good evening mommy. Sorry but we saw you today and we have not seen mami," Brian replied.

Callie got down, hugged and kissed their children. The kids returned the same affection received from their mami.

"Now you can hug me and kiss too?" Arizona asked.

"Sure mom and don't be jealous, you said we have to learn to share," Sofia rebuked Arizona and all the adults laughed. The children greeted Arizona and stared at the strange gentleman in the room.

Callie noticed the children look at her father and went to make presentations.

"Brian and Sophie this is my father, your abuelo," Callie said to the kids. "Dad, this is Brian and Sophie, your grandchildren."

"Does abuelo get a kiss and a hug?" Mr. Torres said.

The children ran and hugged and kissed Mr. Torres.

"Now we have two moms, a grandpa, a granny, an abuelo, an Aunt Teddy and an Uncle Alex. Wow! Our family grew Mom!" Sophie spoke with Arizona.

"Yes," replied Arizona.

"Sofia has yet to add five more people," Callie said.

Sofia, Arizona and Brian raised his eyebrows, Callie found it the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"But who?" Arizona could only remember two more people, only she had not quite sure how Callie was doing with her family now.

"Another abuela, my mother. An aunt Aria, my sister. An uncle Mark, who's mami's best friend and an aunt Lexi uncle Mark's wife and aunt Addison, who is also a friend of mami." Callie said, explaining to the children and Arizona. Arizona rolling her eyes when she talked about Mark.

"Amazing." They spoke the same time and Callie laughed when using word that Arizona said so much.

Callie came close to Arizona and spoke softly so only she could hear.

"After all these years you still do not like the Mark?"

"Would you like Teddy if I told you that she and I were friends and had sex just for sex and she still frequents my house?" Arizona asked.

"WHAT!?" Callie shouted unintentionally and everyone looked at her. Arizona grabbed her shoulder and pulled her a little farther away so no one could listen to them talk. Although the children were talking to Callie's father and not paying much attention.

"When was this? And you still live with her? Was that before or after you returned from Africa?" Callie asked Arizona. Her jealousy getting the best of her.

"What… you do not like Teddy more?" Arizona asked, laughing.

"No. I do not like her anymore and I 'm not kidding Arizona. I'm serious. And why are you laughing?"

"You just criticized me because I do not like Mark. Then because I say that I slept with Teddy, you do not like her anymore. It was a lie, I never sleep with her. I just wanted to show my point of view. She is my best friend and she did not need to sleep with me to look after me. She cared and still cares without us having sex unlike your best friend Mark," Arizona speaks with a bit of hurt and anger towards Callie.

As if she seemed to have felt the tension between Arizona and Callie, Teddy enters the room.

"Good evening everyone. Dinner is ready," Teddy said.

Mr. Torres looked at Teddy looks like he'd kill her and Callie knew this look. She ran to make the introductions. He probably thought that Teddy was Beth, she thought to herself.

"Father, this is Teddy. She is Arizona's best friend and it is she who has helped Arizona to take care of our children."

Mr. Torres softened his face and acknowledged Teddy.

"Thank you for helping to take care of my grandchildren, I will be always indebted to you and if you need anything just call me I will do my best to help you," Carlos spoke with Teddy.

Teddy was a little bland, but responded to Mr. Torres.

"It was nothing, I love these munchkins and as their godmother is my duty to put them in line," Teddy replied to Mr. Torres and looked at her godchildren with a serious look.

"They were baptized in the Catholic church?" Mr. Torres asked Arizona.

"Yes. I knew the Torres family was religious and since they are also a Torres, I followed this part of the tradition. However, I never forced them to go to mass on Sundays, it is up to them. Teddy takes them to church. When they learned that Calliope was Catholic, they wanted to go to mass to stay near their mami," Arizona answered with a sad smile remembering the conversation she had with her children some time ago.

Callie's eyes filled with tears for the affection and respect that Arizona had with her and her religion. Mr. Torres also had to admit that this woman was amazing and without her knowing, he is very proud of her and would love to make her his daughter.

All were seated at the table for dinner. Arizona sat at one end of the table and Callie on the other, Mr. Torres and children sat next to Callie and Teddy sat next to Arizona.

Arizona watched as the children interacted with the Torres family, who acted as if they all knew each other forever and not a few hours or a day. She thought to herself that it should have been like that and not the way it is now.

Callie also observes the table, and unknowingly, is having the same thoughts as Arizona. But when she looks at Arizona she recognizes that look, dreamy with a bit of sadness. She is sure that Arizona was having the same thoughts. This is how your family has to be. At that moment, she's sure she has a chance to fix it and she will do it at any cost.

After a few minutes of observation, Arizona shakes her head to get these thoughts out of her head and focus on finishing their dinner. "Do you want dessert now?"

"Can we eat dessert in the living room while watching a movie with the family?" Brian asks Arizona.

Arizona looks to Callie and her children standing with a smile from ear to ear and with puppy dog eyes she thinks to herself, "I'm really screwed with these three" She sighs and answers aloud.

"Okay you won, but only today I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," All three responded the same time.

"Teddy, will you help me get the dessert?" Arizona question.

"Of course."

While Arizona and Teddy are in the kitchen preparing dessert Callie, children and Mr. Torres went to the room. On one sofa Brian sat on Callie's lap and Sofia in the lap of Mr. Torres, leaving a sofa for Teddy and Arizona.

Arizona and Teddy got the dessert for everyone and sat on the couch that was left for them. Callie wanted to sit next to Arizona, but before she could get a signal to exchange with Teddy, everyone in the room heard a key in the door and the door opening.

It was Beth who had just come home.

"Good evening everyone," Beth told everyone in the room.

"Good evening," Arizona, Teddy and the children answered.

Beth made her way toward Arizona and gave her a quick kiss, but it took forever to Callie. Her blood boiled when she saw Beth enter the house and only got worse when she kissed the mother of her children.

When Beth looked at the couch where Callie, children and a man were sitting she received a death glare from Callie and a frown of Mr. Torres. Arizona saw the scene and decided to introduce Beth to Mr. Torres.

"Beth, this is Callie's father."

"And our abuelo," Brien joined the conversation.

"Mr. Torres this is my girlfriend, Beth. She is also the kids' pediatrician," Arizona continued the presentation.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Torres," Beth told Carlos.

Mr. Torres extended his hand to greet Beth and pressed a little harder than necessary with a shake of his head. Not speaking a word to her.

Arizona felt the tension in the room and decided to act.

"Beth why don't you put the bag in the room and wash up while I fix your dinner?"

"Okay, honey. I'll do that," Beth replied.

Beth walked toward Arizona's room and Arizona headed toward the kitchen. Callie sees the opportunity to speak with Arizona alone and take it.

"Brian, Wait for me here with your abuelo and sister. I'm going in the kitchen to get some water and I'm coming back," said Callie. Brian nodded in affirmation.

Arriving to the kitchen she speaks, " Arizona could you give me a glass of water?"

"Of course," Arizona replied.

Arizona takes the water to Callie, who is currently leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you," Callie replied.

"You're welcome," Arizona answered.

"Um... Arizona how long have you and Beth been together?" Callie asks Arizona.

Arizona was caught off guard by the question, but recovers quickly.

"Why are you asking that?" Arizona speaks.

"Well... because you already gave her the key to your home. I assumed you probably have been together for a long time." Callie's jealousy getting the best of her.

"Look, I do not want you to take this wrong, but that's none of your business who I give the key to my house," Arizona replied with a hint of anger at the intrusion of Callie in her life.

"Sure it is! My kids live here too and I have to worry about them," Callie replied.

At this time Arizona realizes that what is happening is that Callie is not just worried about the kids, but is jealous of his relationship with Beth. She relaxes and responds to Callie.

"We already have a little time together, I trust her a lot. She is a very responsible person. I, and the kids, enjoyed her. You can stay quiet, she is a good person."

"You're in love with her? You love her?" Callie asked with uncertainty in her voice, because she was afraid of the answer.

"So you liked that dinner Teddy made?" Arizona changes the subject because she did not want to answer this question for Callie.

"You're in love with her?" Callie insists on the question, because she needs to know the answer.

Arizona is silent as Callie repeats the question.

"You're in love with her? Answer Arizona," Callie said in an angry tone, moving closer to Arizona. Getting within inches of those rose peddle lips she wants to kiss. Her breath hitching from Arizona and her heartbeat becomes stronger and faster. She catches the scent of Arizona and it is making her lose all her senses but she has to be strong for now and insists on the question.

"You're in love with her?"

Arizona is uncomfortable being so close to Callie, her heart beating a mile a minute, her stomach full of butterflies. She is unable to think straight and so she finally surrenders and responds.

"No. I'm not in love with her, I 'm still in love with you, but do not trust you," Arizona responds and takes a step back and continues to speak. "I answered your question, now leave me alone."

At this point Beth enters the kitchen and can feel the tension between them.

"Is everything all right here Arizona?" Beth asks Arizona, but looking directly into Callie.

"Yes," Arizona answered.

"Baby, why don't you go sit in the room with the kids. I can finish here," Beth said looking at Arizona.

Arizona looks between Beth and Callie and thinks it is best to go to prevent the tension in the room gets worse. She went to meet the others in the room to watch the movie.

Callie moves to go out of the kitchen. Beth grabs her arm and says looking directly into her eyes, "I do not know what happened here, but there is one thing I tell you. You'd better stay away from her. I accept that you want to be part of the children's lives and I agree that you should be, but that does not mean you get Arizona back. You had your chance and you threw it away. It cost you, and let me be part of her life and I will not let her go. Because you of all people know that Arizona is an amazing woman to let go of and then I will not make the same error as you. I will not leave her, she wants me and as long as it she does, we will be together forever. So stay clear Dr. Torres, I make myself clear?" Beth said in a very angry tone.

"First of all, remember Dr. Smith, I am a doctor like you and if you do not know what my specialty is… its orthopedics. So I suggest you take your hands off me right now before I break all the bones in them in a way that only I can fix. And you can be sure that I will not do that. Second, I will not turn away from her, but I made a mistake to let her go and I will not make that mistake again. Let me be clear for you!" Callie answered. As she crosses the room she gives a strong shoulder check to Beth to show his point.

Upon returning to the room, Callie sat back in place with Brian on her lap and they start watching the movie. Beth gave up on dinner and went to the room sitting on the arm of the couch next to Arizona. Giving Arizona a kiss on the head, she puts her arm around Arizona and lays her head against Arizona's and turns to watch the movie.

After 35 minutes of film the kids were asleep. Arizona motioned for Beth and they stood up to pick up the kids and take to their rooms, but Carlos said, "Arizona, I can lay them in the bed. Just to show me the way."

Arizona nods in affirmation. Callie and Carlos followed her, arriving at Sofia bedroom. Arizona enters and takes her pajamas letting Mr. Torres change her. She went in Brian's room to show Callie where his pajamas are. She found Callie changing his clothes. It was not what she expected.

"How do you know where the pajamas were?" Arizona asked Callie, amazed to see her just putting on pajamas Brian.

With a mischievous smile Callie responds Arizona.

"I know you better than anyone Arizona. And besides, I've lived with you and your crazy need for control. Nothing can be out of place within the drawers and each drawer has to have the right clothes in it," Callie said laughing.

"You remembered," Arizona speaks with a voice of caring for Callie.

"Yes. I remember every detail that relates to you Arizona," Callie replies with sad smile on her face.

Arizona nods, not trusting his voice now and turns to leave. Before leaving, Callie asks her a question.

"She will sleep here with you today?" Callie said with a sad voice.

Arizona did not need to turn to know that Callie was suffering with sad eyes. Her voice said all on its own. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes." Arizona left the room and found Mr. Torres closing the door to Sofia's room.

"Can I talk to you a minute Arizona?" Mr. Torres asks.

"Sure. Come into the living room," Arizona replies and walks with Mr. Torres to the couch in the living room.

Beth and Teddy realize they should leave the two alone to talk. Before going, Teddy says good night to Mr. Torres and Arizona and goes to her room. Beth says goodnight and also gives Arizona a kiss on the cheek and walks toward Arizona's room.

Once alone with Arizona, Mr. Torres withdraws two envelopes from his jacket and hands them to Arizona. Arizona picks up envelopes and realizes that the outside of them have names, Sofia on one and another for Brian. She looks questioningly to Mr. Torres.

"Open them," Mr. Torres said.

Arizona takes the first envelope and opens it. Inside is the full name of Sofia and number of an account with a deposit rather high, so she opens the other and the same amount the only difference being the name of Brian. Arizona raised her head to speak to Mr. Torres.

"Carlos... Thank you for your generosity, but I cannot accept that." Arizona closes the envelopes and attempts to return to Mr. Torres, but Carlos does not take them.

"All the Torres family has a trust fund and my grandchildren will not be different," Carlos speaks to Arizona.

"But this is a lot and I don't think children, at this age, should have so much money."

"I understand your point of view, but the children do not have access to this account until they are 21 years of age or if the case comes something happens and they need this money before that age. And even then only with your signature and Callie's, together, may they withdraw this money, get it now?" Carlos explained to Arizona and before she answered something Callie enters the room.

"What's happening?" Callie asks and sits next to the Arizona.

Arizona picks up the envelopes and passes them to Callie to read. After reading Callie gets up and hugs his father so hard.

"You agree with that?" Arizona exclaims.

"Yes," Callie replied and lowers in front of Arizona. Before she starts to complain, Callie cut her off with a finger to her lips and said, "Before you start complaining, let me explain why I agree with that."

Callie waited, Arizona nod in agreement and took her finger from Arizona's lips and began to explain. "I agree with that because it means that my father is recognizing our children as his grandchildren. That is traditional in the Torres family, for a father or grandfather to open a trust fund to introduce descendants into the family." Callie said looking into the eyes of Arizona. Seeing that she accepted the explanation, and knows Callie will accept the gift from his father. She turned and looked at her father and said, "But that does not mean that you will be sending out a credit card with no limits for them next week, got it dad?"

"What?" Arizona and Carlos spoke at once.

"He did that with me and my sister," She said looking at Arizona.

"As you said it yourself mija, I did it you. Don't my grandchildren also have the right?" Carlos insisted.

"No, no, no, no way," Arizona replied.

"You already asked the cards, didn't you father?" Callie said.

A shy smile from Carlos was all the answer Callie needed.

"Once they get here, you and I will figure out together at what age they can begin to use the cards," Callie talks to Arizona.

"Calliope. You heard right? They are limitless. How do I leave a card with no limits with children? And if they spend more than I can afford?" Arizona talks to Callie.

"You do not have to worry about that now ..." Callie was stopped by Arizona.

"Why not?"

"Arizona as I was trying to explain to you before you cut me off, you do not have to worry about it now because we are not giving them these cards now. And you will not have to pay anything when they are used. A charge will be made directly to Dad's account, he will pay all expenses."

Arizona looks to Mr. Torres and he nods in affirmation. Arizona let out a breath, relieved.

"Then down the road we'll discuss it, right?" Arizona asks Callie.

"Yes."

"Well ladies I'm going. Arizona thanks for the nice evening and would it be okay with you if I come back another day with more time to visit my grandchildren? Or you could let them stay a few days with me in Miami?" Carlos asks.

"Sure Carlos. I'm sure the children will love to spend a few days with you in Miami."

"Mija, I'll be waiting there near the car," Carlos spoke with Callie.

"Okay, I'll be going."

Callie and Arizona followed Mr. Torres to the door.

"Goodnight Arizona," Carlos said.

"Goodnight Carlos."

Carlos hugged and kissed the cheek of Arizona. He squeezed Callie's shoulder and went to wait for his daughter in the car to give a little privacy to the two women.

As Callie's and Arizona's eyes meet, an awkward silence hangs between them until Arizona breaks the silence.

"You can call anytime you want to talk to your children and come whenever you want. And we can arrange a weekend or a whole week for the children to go to Seattle and stay with you."

Callie deep breath and says, "It was not how this was supposed to be. We were supposed to be doing this together. Us to be living together and creating them together and not separate."

"It is not my fault the way we are now, but unfortunately there is no way to change things and we have to accept the way it is for now." Arizona restated words previously spoken by Callie.

Callie looks directly into the blue eyes that she loves so much and says, "I swear to you, my love. I'll fix it and we'll be happy the way it should be. I promise you Arizona, we will be a real family." And with that she bends over and kisses Arizona on the forehead, taking enough time to feel even just a little of Arizona's skin on her lips again.

Then she turns and walks toward where her father who was watching the scene.

Arizona puts her hand on her forehead where Callie kissed her and felt her skin still tingling from the kiss Callie gave her.

Neither Callie nor Arizona noticed Beth saw the whole farewell scene of the two at the top of the stairs. Beth made a decision not to lose Arizona to Callie. She would propose to Arizona that they live together. That way Callie would never come close to Arizona again.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you want to add something in the story let me know I will try to fit in and thanks for joining my fanfic.


End file.
